The Night of the Red Moon
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: {Complete} What happens every few decades, a lunar eclipse. What happens to half-demons on that night? Especially to the half-demon named Inuyasha
1. The Night of the Red Moon

My name is Inu the Stampede and this is my first one-shot.  
  
Hiei: Where am I?  
  
Inu: How did he get here?  
  
Hiei: Who's there?  
  
Inu: Shhh! I'm not here.  
  
_____~~~~~~_______  
  
The Night of the Red Moon  
By: Inu the Stampede  
  
Ms. Higarashi is making dinner with the news on in the living room. Every few moments peeking in to see what's happening. Souta runs in the front door.  
  
" Hi Mom." Souta greets.  
  
" Hi Souta. What did you do at school today?" says Mrs. Higarashi  
  
" Nothing." Shrugs Souta. He tosses his backpack to the side and reaches for the remote.  
  
" I'm going to have to complain to that school of yours for lack of activities." Bluffs Mrs. Higarashi " And if you want your dinner you'd better not change the channel."  
  
" How does she always know?" Souta complains to no one inparticular.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi smiles as her daughter comes busting through the back door.  
  
" Hey Mom." Kagome says as she rushes by.  
  
" Hi Kagome." Mrs. Higarashi repeats not even turning around.  
  
" Hi sis." Greets Souta.  
  
" Hi Souta." Pants Kagome as she runs upstairs.  
  
" What's up with her now?" Souta wonders.  
  
Up in Kagome's room she throwing stuffed animals and anything else that's in her way.  
  
" Where did it go now?" Kagome gains her breathe. " There!"  
  
She grabs a book off her bed.  
  
" Of course it'd be out in the open." Sighs Kagome looking at her now dirty room.  
  
She opens the book.  
  
' I hate end of the year exam.' Thinks Kagome as she begins to study.  
  
The Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha walks into the hut alone. Shippo jumps on his head causing him to flinch.  
  
" Inuyasha what did you do now? Where's Kagome?" Shippo interrogates.  
  
Inuyasha gets a stress mark on his forehead.  
  
" What made you think I did something?" Inuyasha snarls and hits the kitsune on the head.  
  
" Ouch, that hurt Inuyasha!" Shouts Shippo.  
  
" She had a exzan or excam or something like that." Inuyasha informs the wailing Shippo.  
  
" Then what should we do tonight?" Sango asks as she slapped Miroku's wandering hand.  
  
" Why did you hit me so hard Sango?" Miroku fakes pain " I think it'll bruise."  
  
" Sorry, I didn't want to use the Hiraikotsu." Sango fake apologizes.  
  
" Thanks for your consideration." Miroku grumbles.  
  
Inuyasha sits against the wall with the Tetsusaiga balanced against the wall right by him.  
  
' Kagome leaves and I get all the blame. Keh!'  
  
Present Day Era  
  
Kagome is napping on the book she opened earlier.  
  
" X = 2.4 so what does X + 55.756=?" Kagome says in her sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Kagome picks up her head.  
  
" Oh No! I fell asleep, again!" Kagome shouts.  
  
Kagome runs down the stairs and out the door.  
  
" Bye Mom." Kagome gasps.  
  
" Bye Kagome." Mrs. Higarashi says while washing dishes.  
  
On the T.V. there's the news on.  
  
" Did you hear what's happening tomorrow Tom?" A woman asks another newscaster.  
  
" It wouldn't be the lunar eclipse now would it?" he asks sarcastically.  
  
" Why yes it would. A feat that only comes around every few decades. Watch the skies, you might never see it again." The woman answers.  
  
" In other news...."  
  
On the way to school  
  
Kagome is walking to school and her friends run up.  
  
" Hey Kagome. Coming to school today?" one of her friends ask.  
  
" Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asks wanting to see if she'll let her grandfather live another day.  
  
" Because of the rash, arthritis , and the very bad cough." Explains one of her friends counting her fingers.  
  
" Oh thaaaaat." Kagome sighs ' Couldn't I have the flu or something.'  
  
" Kagome are you still with that really jealous guy?" another of the interrogates.  
  
The school bell rings.  
  
' Save by the bell.' Kagome thinks.  
  
" Come on. We'll be late." Kagome suggests and hurries up.  
  
" Kagome!" They call out in unison.  
  
In Class  
  
Kagome's bent over a paper in a silent classroom.  
  
' I should have studied more.' Kagome thinks ' I'm going to repeat this grade.'  
  
Feudal Era  
  
" Inuyasha, go get Kagome." Yells Shippo.  
  
" Listen runt." He grabs Shippo by his tail. " I didn't do anything this time." Inuyasha growls.  
  
" This time." Shippo laughs even though he's upside-down.  
  
" Bad choice." Inuyasha growls and hurls Shippo.  
  
" I'm gonna tell Kagome to 'sit' you when she gets back." Yells Shippo while he's flying.  
  
' Stupid kitsune.' Inuyasha thinks and looks up at the blue sky.  
  
Present Day Era  
  
Kagome's walking home trying to avoid her friends.  
  
' I'm supposed to be in the feudal era right now. I hope Inuyasha isn't mad at me.' Kagome thinks.  
  
" Kagome." Her friends call.  
  
' They've caught me already?' She puts her back up against the wall and her friends walk by.  
  
" Where are you Kagome?" They call out.  
  
" Phew." Kagome lets her breathe out.  
  
" Higarashi." She hears from behind her.  
  
" Hojo, uhh hi." Kagome stutters.  
  
" Higarashi, would you like to..." Hojo starts.  
  
" Kagome!" she hears a voice call but this one's deeper.  
  
' Inuyasha?!'  
  
" Sorry Hojo. My um arthritis is killing me. Bye." Kagome quickly lies.  
  
She runs around the corner into Inuyasha.  
  
" Kagome, come on. Let's go." Inuyasha demands and grabs her wrists.  
  
' Well, he at least wore the hat.' Kagome tries to find the bright side.  
  
Hojo looks around the corner with a clueless look on his face.  
  
" Did I, miss something?" wonders the clueless Hojo.  
  
Feudal Era  
  
" Kagome!" Shippo cries jumping on her head as soon as she got out of the well.  
  
" Hi Shippo. How are you?" Kagome comforts the young fox-demon.  
  
" I missed you. What did Inuyasha do?" Shippo asks curiously.  
  
Inuyasha hits him on top of his head.  
  
" I. Didn't. Do. Anything." Growled Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha sit." Kagome mutters over here shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha was tugged to the ground by an invisible force of gravity.  
  
" I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yells muffled by the ground.  
  
That Night  
  
They're in Kaede's hut eating quietly. Not disturbing another's thoughts.  
  
' I wonder how many Shikon Jewel shards are left?' ponders Kagome fingering her half of the jewel.  
  
' I wish my sword wasn't so freaking heavy.' Inuyasha thinks finishing off his food.  
  
Shippo breaks the silence and jumps on top of Inuyasha's head.  
  
" Why is everyone so quiet?" complains Shippo.  
  
" Is my head your favorite place now?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo yelps and jumps off the angered hanyou's head. Everyone else laughs.  
  
" Why is everyone picking on me today?" Inuyasha whispers.  
  
" Don't try it Miroku." Sango warns, one hand on her bowl the other on the Hiraikotsu  
  
" How did you do that?" Miroku whines.  
  
Every laughs but Inuyasha who looked back up at the sky through the window.  
  
Next Day  
  
The gang is walking down a dirt path.  
  
" I sense a jewel shard." Kagome speaks up.  
  
" Where?" Inuyasha asks flexing his claws.  
  
" There." Kagome points to a bunch of bushes.  
  
A badger like creature emerges from the bushes.  
  
" It has the shard in its back." Kagome informs.  
  
" Stupid pest." Inuyasha says rather disappointed.  
  
The beast lunges at him and Inuyasha just slams it into the ground.  
  
" There, get the shard." Inuyasha mutters and walks away.  
  
" What's wrong with Inuyasha lately?" Miroku asks Sango.  
  
" I'm can't say." Sango answers  
  
Kagome forces the shard to join with their own.  
  
" Yeah I've been wondering about that too." Kagome adds.  
  
Everyone watches Inuyasha as he continued down the path.  
  
Later that Day  
  
Inuyasha sitting on the highest branch he could find.  
  
' It's tonight, isn't it? I sure hope it isn't like...like last time.' Inuyasha muses.  
  
At the camp everyone is just sitting and chatting.  
  
" What do you think could be with Inuyasha?" Kagome starts " I've never seen him like this. Not even when he's human."  
  
" Yes, this is very unlike him. There's a definitely a disturbance in his aura." Miroku replied acting very professional.  
  
" I know what is wrong with Master Inuyasha." Said a small voice from under them.  
  
" Hi Myoga." Kagome says to the small flea.  
  
" Myoga, what is troubling Inuyasha?" Miroku asks Myoga.  
  
" Tonight is a rare occurrence. It's the night of the red moon." Myoga starts " Last time on the red moon Inuyasha's village was slaughtered. Everyone he knew or cared about lived there. He couldn't help, besides that he said he doesn't remember anything. He was mad that he couldn't help so he seeks to be stronger. Thus, the full demon power he desires."  
  
" So that's why he wants to be full demon?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Yes, so tonight Inuyasha is probably remembering that night." Myoga states.  
  
' Poor Inuyasha" Kagome glances up at him on the high branch.  
  
Later  
  
Inuyasha finally got down from the branch. He's sitting with everyone else.  
  
" Look." Shippo points out the reddening moon.  
  
A sudden look of distress crosses Inuyasha's face.  
  
" I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha tells them. " No one follow me, got that?!"  
  
" Hai Inuyasha." Miroku answers.  
  
Inuyasha walks into the forest.  
  
" Kagome, you should follow him." Miroku suggests.  
  
" But Inuyasha said to..."  
  
" I know but you should help him. He's probably depressed." Miroku reasons.  
  
" O-Kay." Kagome agrees skeptically.  
  
In a Forest Clearing  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts " Inuyasha!"  
  
She walks and sees an eerie light. It's red.  
  
" Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome calls out.  
  
It's Inuyasha. He's glowing, he's the red light.  
  
" Kagome! GO BACK!!!" Inuyasha orders fiercely.  
  
" Inuyasha I know why you're here. It's o-kay, you couldn't help it." Kagome yells to him.  
  
The light that surrounds him gets brighter. His face gets an expression that he's worried.  
  
" Listen! You must go back! The light from the red moon is making me a full demon. I can't help it. If you don't go back I might hurt you." Inuyasha explains.  
  
" What?!"  
  
Inuyasha doesn't answer. The light around him grows brighter. His claws grow longer. His eyes turn red with no pupil showing. The purple tattoos appear on his face. His fangs are visible through his closed lips. He's hesitating.  
  
" Kagome...LEAVE!!!" Inuyasha forces " RUN!!!" Inuyasha demandes.  
  
" Inuyasha, what's happening?" Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha jumps in front of her.  
  
" KAGOME I SAID RUN!!!!!" Inuyasha forces a yell.  
  
" Inuyasha don't." Kagome cries.  
  
Inuyasha eyes lose all emotion.  
  
" Run." He forces before he loses control.  
  
Inuyasha claws grasp Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha stop."  
  
Inuyasha doesn't move at all.  
  
" Sit." Kagome states calmly. Inuyasha's rosary glows but he doesn't slam into the ground. Kagome gasps.  
  
" Inuyasha, onegai , take control. You can do it." Kagome encourages him and begins to cry. " Inuyasha please."  
  
Kagome hears a whistle like sound.  
  
Inuyasha emotionless face looked toward the sound. Sango's boomerang barely misses them.  
  
Sango and Miroku come up behind them.  
  
Inuyasha takes another look at Kagome. He growls.  
  
" Koi..." came from Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Inuyasha remember. It's me, Kagome." Kagome tries to persuade him.  
  
Inuyasha turns around and runs into the woods.  
  
" INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouts after him.  
  
Sango puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
" We'll search for him in the morning." Sango says trying to calm the crying girl.  
  
" Sango, he didn't even recognize me" Kagome cries.  
  
" It's the moon. He'll be all right in the morning." Sango pats her back.  
  
The Next Week  
  
Kagome is in Kaede's hut talking to Sango and Miroku.  
  
" I thought you said he'd be all right the next morning." Kagome complains  
  
Sango looks sheepishly at Kagome.  
  
" I- I thought he would. The moon was only up for the night." Sango starts. " He could be ...umm..gone," Sango states the truth.  
  
" Sango! I'm worried and that's not helping!" Kagome cries. " I wish Inuyasha would come back. He couldn't be gone. He wouldn't leave us, and he wouldn't leave me!"  
  
Sango and Miroku share concerned looks. They both thinking the same thing.  
  
' Inuyasha, you'd better come back. I don't think Kagome can last much longer like this'  
  
Little do they know Inuyasha is watching them from a distance.  
  
" I wish I could return, but.. I can't yet. I have to prove something to myself." Inuyasha says to no one inparticular.  
  
A single tear slides down Inuyasha's face. He takes one last look at Kagome.  
  
He turns and walks back into Inuyasha's Forest, humming a sad song. For the first time in his life.  
  
~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~  
  
Inu: I hope you liked it. Don't review to loud or else he'll hear. ( whispering)  
  
Hiei: Come out! There you are!  
  
Inu: Hey, look , I'm over there! ( I point another direction)  
  
Hiei: Ha, now I got you! ( runs that direction)  
  
Inu: ( while running the opposite direction) Thanx for reading.  
  
Hiei: Hey!  
  
Inu: Crap! I'll read as many reviews before I'm sliced into two. Bye  
  
Hiei Come back human.  
  
Inu: Love and peace.  
  
Hiei: speaking of pieces.  
  
Inu: See you later. ^_^ ~_^ 


	2. Who Are You? Where Are You?

Inu: So it isn't going to be a one-shot. Oh well.  
  
(Muffled screaming)  
  
Inu: What? ( pulls tape off Hiei's mouth.)  
  
Hiei: Shut Up!( screams) How did I end up like this?  
  
Inu: I should I know?  
  
Hiei: ( muttering) Human.  
  
Inu: I poke your third eye if you don't be quiet.  
  
Hiei: (mumbling)  
  
Inu: Heard that.  
  
Hiei: Hmph  
  
Inu: Arrogant little....  
  
Who Are You? Where Are You?  
  
" Kagome .....LEAVE!!!" Inuyasha forces " RUN!!!" he demands  
  
" Inuyasha, what's happening?" Kagome asks  
  
Inuyasha jumps in front of her.  
  
" KAGOME I SAID RUN!!!!!" Inuyasha forces a yell  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lose all emotion.  
  
" Inuyasha stop."  
  
Inuyasha doesn't move at all.  
  
"Sit." Kagome states calmly. Inuyasha's rosary glows but he doesn't slam into the ground. Kagome gasps.  
  
" Inuyasha, onegai , take control. You can do it." Kagome encourages him " Inuyasha please."  
  
Kagome hears a whistle like sound.  
  
Inuyasha's emotionless face looks towards the sound. Sango's boomerang barely misses them.  
  
Sango and Miroku come up behind them.  
  
Inuyasha takes another look at Kagome. He growls.  
  
" Koi..." came from Inuyasha's voice.  
  
" Inuyasha remember. It's me, Kagome." Kagome tries to persuade him.  
  
Inuyasha turns around and runs into the woods.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouts after him.  
  
~_~_~  
  
Kagome sits up quickly. She looks around, Kaede's cabin. The familiar settings usually so warm and inspiring seemed to have lost its inspiration in the past few weeks.  
  
' I keep having this memory.'  
  
Kagome feels her cheeks. They're wet from tears.  
  
' Crying in my sleep?' Kagome looks at her surroundings once more. Shippo cuddled up with Kirara, and on either side of them Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome notices the rising sun through the window. Light creeping into the room, illuminating it little by little.  
  
" Might as well start breakfast." Kagome sighs.  
  
Minutes Laters  
  
Shippo rubs his eyes and gets up. He nudges Kirara waking her up.  
  
Sango gets up to make sure that Miroku keeps his hands to himself.  
  
Finally Miroku wakes up, disappointed that Sango's already awake.  
  
" Morning." Greets Kagome to the waking gang.  
  
" Good morning, Kagome. How did you sleep?" Sango knows the answer by her silence and releases an audible "oh."  
  
" Kagome how long have you been awake?" asks the curious Shippo.  
  
" Since sunrise." Kagome replies to the kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha's Forest  
  
Inuyasha stops in his tracks picking up a familiar scent. The breakfast, that served to the gang every morning.  
  
' I know what that is.' thinks Inuyasha lowering his head.  
  
Everyday since the red moon he's wanted to go back. He knows he can't. Not yet.  
  
Inuyasha falls to his knees grabbing his head.  
  
His eyes flash red. Amber. Red. Amber.  
  
Thinking he has control Inuyasha stands up. Inuyasha puts his hand on Tetsusaiga. Even the protector sword can't help the effects of the moon.  
  
" Why does this keep happening?" Inuyasha mutters very aggravated.  
  
His ears twitch at the 'mew' he heard behind him. He quickly turns to see the small firecat, Kirara.  
  
" Kirara?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
Kirara lets out another 'mew'.  
  
" Kirara, please don't tell them I'm here." Requests Inuyasha.  
  
Kirara tilts her head to the side as if to ask 'why?'.  
  
" Kirara, I don't want them to find me. Please don't tell."  
  
Kirara nods skeptically ands runs off.  
  
' I hope I can trust her.' Muses Inuyasha  
  
He turns and walk deeper in the woods. His hand firmly on Tetsusaiga.  
  
' Even if it doesn't control it. It still keeps it reasonably under control.' Inuyasha finds the bright side.  
  
' Isolation can sure change a person.'  
  
Back At The Hut  
  
Kirara arrives on the scene. The joyful Shippo quickly joins her as company.  
  
" Where'd you go, Kirara?" asks the young Shippo.  
  
Kirara looks up to Shippo, trying to keep her promise to Inuyasha. She smiles as much as a cat can. It seems to satisfy the naïve Shippo.  
  
" Come on, let's play Kirara." Shippo runs into the village followed my Kirara.  
  
Everyone comes out of the hut.  
  
" Should we continue for the shards?" asks Sango.  
  
" Hai." Kagome answers " We must find the shards with or without ...him."  
  
Sango can easily see Kagome trying to be brave.  
  
" Then shall we take our leave?" Miroku gestures with his hand.  
  
" Let's." Kagome replies and walks off  
  
Inuyasha's Forest  
  
Inuyasha's sees the gang walking through the forest.  
  
" I was wondering if they'd start without me." Inuyasha laughs to no one inparticular.  
  
Inuyasha jumps to a tree right above the gang.  
  
" Did you hear something?" Kagome says below him.  
  
" Nope." Miroku answers bluntly.  
  
Kirara stops and stares right at Inuyasha.  
  
" Come on, Kirara." Shippo says.  
  
Kirara follows the kitsune knowing Inuyasha's still watching them.  
  
Inuyasha watches the gang walk by then gets a look of glory on his face.  
  
" I know what I can do!" Inuyasha yells and starts to run.  
  
A Village  
  
The gang is coming upon a village.  
  
" Do we see a horrible shadow Miroku?" Sango sarcastically asks.  
  
" Why yes. We might even have to stay the night." Miroku plays along.  
  
After conning the village elder Miroku begins a fake exorcism.  
  
" So what should we do, Kagome?" Sango interrogates " There's still plenty of night left."  
  
" How about a tour of this village?" a voice comes from behind them. Sango and Kagome turn around to see a boy.  
  
A boy about their age stands the size of Miroku. He has green eyes with black hair to right under his ears. At his waist is a sword. He where's the same type of clothes as the villagers.  
  
" Well, do you want a tour?" the boy asks  
  
" Why not?" shrugs Sango.  
  
" What's your name?" Kagome asks.  
  
" I'm Taisho Inukoi." He introduces himself.  
  
' Inukoi?' Kagome thinks. ' That's odd.'  
  
" This way." He motioned a direction.  
  
Minutes later, Taisho seems to talk to himself while Kagome and Sango talked among themselves.  
  
" He looks familiar." Kagome informs.  
  
" I know, and his name. It means ' dog-love doesn't it. His first name is part of Inuyasha's dad's name." Sango continues.  
  
They stop seeing Taisho stopping in front of them.  
  
" Something wrong?" Sanfo asks curiously.  
  
" See that wreckage." Taisho points to a fallen house. " That was my home until a demon destroyed it. He killed everyone that he could before we killed him. I still have a part of his pelt."  
  
Taisho clutches his hand in a tight fist.  
  
" What do you mean 'we' and 'pelt'?" Sango interrogates.  
  
" We, as in a hanyou that stopped by here a few days ago. Pelt, as in part of the baboon pelt the demon wore. I think he said it was actually a puppet." Taisho explains.  
  
" What was the hanyou's name?" Kagome yelled turning around Taisho.  
  
" Inuvasha or Inuyasha. What's it to you?" Taisho asks.  
  
" Which way did he go?" Kagome interrogates.  
  
" I can show you, but do you happen to be Kagome?" Taisho offered.  
  
" How do you know my name?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Inuyasha told me to tell a girl named Kagome a message." Taisho explained.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I'll tell you at the elder's. It's a long message." Taisho informs Kagome  
  
The Next Day  
  
The whole gang, now including, Taisho walks down a dirt path.  
  
" So you all know Inuyasha?" Taisho asks  
  
" Yes, Inuyasha has saved each of us on a number of occasions." Explains Miroku.  
  
" He saved me from killing my brother." Sango says  
  
" Ki-kiling yo-your brother?!" Taisho stops walking why the others continue.  
  
" It's a long story." Sango says over her shoulder.  
  
" Well I think it'd help if I knew who was trying to kill me." Taisho exclaims.  
  
" We got some time." Miroku says.  
  
" O-kay, it starts with a demon named Naraku..."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Sesshomaru walks through a wasteland with Jaken, Rin, and Ah and Un. Sesshomaru seems to show a little of a troubled expression.  
  
" What's been bothering you lately, milord." Jaken asks of his lord.  
  
" If you must know, Jaken." Sesshomaru says in his usual calm voice " A few weeks ago was the red moon. Last time on the red moon Inuyasha transformed for the first time and slaughtered his own village."  
  
" Inuyasha killed his own village." Jaken repeats.  
  
" Yes, including his own mother."  
  
Back in the Other Forest  
  
" So Inuyasha turned full-demon on the red moon and you haven't seen him since?" Taisho made sure he got it " And Naraku is the demon you're after."  
  
" You got it." Kagome answers him.  
  
" To make sure I got the names. You 're Miroku."  
  
"Hai."  
  
" You're Sango."  
  
" Correct."  
  
" You're Shippo."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" And the kawaii cat is Kirara."  
  
He heard a 'mew' from under him.  
  
" You have all our names." Sango informs him.  
  
" I kinda like you, Kirara." Taisho looks down at Kirara.  
  
Kirara stares at Taisho curiously. Even more surprised when he blinked.  
  
That Night  
  
Everyone is eating quietly.  
  
Kagome is thinking of the message that Inuyasha trusted Taisho to tell her.  
  
' I want you to know that you can't come after me yet. I have to find myself. I have to fight the urge to come back everyday. Even if did find me you wouldn't recognize me. If you find me I'd have to go away again. Most importantly I want you to know.....' Kagome recites the message in her mind.  
  
" Why is everyone quiet every time we eat. I mean, not one sound , I feel like I'm deaf from the loss of sound." Taisho complains  
  
" Since Inuyasha left us, we kind of do this to honor him. Inuyasha always could always find anything to complain about. That's how we always started our 'conversations'." Miroku explained.  
  
" Yes Taisho, you need to respect that." Kagome says.  
  
" Feh!"  
  
" What did you say?" everyone yells at Taisho in unison.  
  
" Sorry, Inuyasha rubbed off on me. He even helped our village for a while." Taisho explains rubbing the back of his head.  
  
" He did put a impression on you, didn't he?" Miroku asks.  
  
" Hai, he tried to help me protect my family."  
  
" What do you mean tried?" Kagome asks.  
  
" I'm saying that I'm now an orphan." Taisho put it as well as he can.  
  
Taisho suddenly gets serious.  
  
" We have a visitor." Taisho states loosening his sword.  
  
Taisho and Miroku run outside.  
  
" Sesshomaru!" Miroku shouts.  
  
" Don't be stupid." Sesshomaru starts " I'm here for my brother."  
  
" We know not of Inuyasha's present location. So what do you want?" Miroku yells.  
  
" I do though." Sesshomaru states.  
  
An arrow shoots at Sesshomaru, passing right by his head.  
  
Kagome steps out of the hut.  
  
" Sesshomaru, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome orders.  
  
Sesshomaru takes a glance at the three humans in front of him.  
  
The miko with the sacred arrow, and the monk with the accursed kazaana ,and the new person with a familiar scent,but obviously human.  
  
' I tracked my brother's scent here and no Inuyasha.' Muses Sesshomaru.  
  
" Leave if you don't have business!" demands Taisho, his hand not leaving his sword.  
  
" I will see you when I find Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says, turns around, and walks away.  
  
" That guy is creepy." Taisho says his opinion.  
  
" He is Inuyasha'a brother." Miroku tells him.  
  
" Poor fellow." Taisho says going back in the hut.  
  
" Sango why didn't you come out?" questions Kagome  
  
" I didn't think I was needed, and plus I think Taisho has a new friend." Sango laughs at Kirara rubbing against Taisho's leg.  
  
Taisho pets Kirara's head as Miroku and Kagome make their way in to the hut after making sure Sesshomaru left.  
  
" I feel like I've known her for a while." Taisho smiles. " I grown attached to her."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: There's chapter two.  
  
Hiei: It sucked. ( screaming out of pain ) You poked my dugong eye!  
  
Inu: Told you. Love and peace, except for Hiei ( pointing at the shrieking character in the background) Later! ~_^ ^_^ 


	3. Naraku's Newest Creation

Inu: ( whispering ) arigato to those who read.  
  
Hiei: Come out!  
  
Inu: ( whispering ) I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Hiei: I'm gonna get you for poking my eye.  
  
Inu: ( thoughts ) good thing he's blind.\  
  
Naraku's Newest Creation  
  
Kagome stirs and sits up. Once again she wakes at sunrise.  
  
' Early to bed, earlier to wake.' Kagome says mentally. She sits up. Shippo sleeping on the giant firecat. Sango on the left and Miroku on the right of them. Taisho is...nowhere to be found.  
  
" Where did Taisho go?" Kagome ponders.  
  
" I'm here." Taisho says from behind her. Taisho has his back against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
" Did you sleep like that?" Kagome asks curiously.  
  
" Hai, I find this more comfortable than the floor. You'd be surprised." Answers Taisho standing up. " Do we need anything?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Then I'll be back in a while. I need some time to think." Taisho repliers over his shoulder walking out of the hut.  
  
" He's mysterious." Kagome says under her breath.  
  
Minutes later everyone wakes up at different times. The result: Another disappointed Miroku.  
  
" How do you feel this morning?" Kagome asked everyone  
  
" Refreshed." Sango says while she stretches out.  
  
" Tired." Miroku added rubbing his eye. " I couldn't sleep. Something just didn't seem right. Like we were being watched."  
  
" I agree. Last night I felt a odd aura too." Agrees Kagome.  
  
" What do you think of it? Naraku? Or something else?" Sango interrogates.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Sesshomaru walks in a deep train of thought.  
  
' Even I do not know. I followed my brother's scent to that house and only to find three humans. What could have happened to Inuyasha? Could my brother be gone? Can it really be?' Sesshomaru muses.  
  
" Where are you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks outloud.  
  
" Losing your touch?" a voice echoes around him.  
  
" Who is there?" questions Sesshomaru.  
  
" I am your brother, but where I am. That's a tough one." It answers.  
  
" Show yourself if you are my brother." Sesshomaru demands.  
  
" If I could I would. Just to see the look on your face when you see me."  
  
" Show yourself, Inuyasha. I know your cockiness anywhere."  
  
" Yet you know not my scent?" it messes with him.  
  
" Inuyasha! Show yourself or I'll find you." Sesshomaru threatens aggravated.  
  
" And I thought you the strategist. Look whose the brute now." The ominous voice rings  
  
" You are just...." Sesshomaru stutters.  
  
" You'll see me when you see me. But for now I'll keep my pacifistic streak." The voice vanishes.  
  
" Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouts and then sees what he's doing.  
  
' How did this happen. My brother, the half-bread , frustrated me, Sesshomaru! Inuyasha has changed. He seems more mature. He bested me, made me look like a fool. What has changed?'  
  
Back at the hut  
  
Taisho walks into the hut with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
" What?" Taisho asks seeing everyone glaring at him " Did I do something?"  
  
" We want to know more about you. You seem different from usual people." Miroku states.  
  
" What does that mean? You aren't exactly normal yourself." Motioning to the kazaana.  
  
" Not that. Your aura is that of a demon yet you are human. Who are you?" Kagome asks.  
  
This seems to anger and make Taisho nervous.  
  
" That is no worry of yours. I don't tell my life story to anyone who asks!" Taisho shouts.  
  
" That just makes it more suspicious." Sango informs him.  
  
" Listen, I want to work off my debt to Inuyasha by bringing you all to him, but I will not stand being interrogated! If you don't trust me, fine! I'll leave; you can find Inuyasha on your own." Taisho shouts.  
  
Everyone goes silent.  
  
" We want to find Inuyasha, but we need to know who we're working with." Kagome states.  
  
" I want to tell you, but I can't. In other words: The rose, despite its beauty , it has thorns. Let's leave it at that." Taisho negotiates.  
  
" Soon you'll have to tell us." Miroku says.  
  
" No, I won't." Taisho answers ' I'd have to show you.'  
  
Castle  
  
Naraku fingers his almost completed jewel shards.  
  
" Inuyasha, Inuyasha. You went and got yourself killed. What should we do now? Your friends are defenseless. We'll have to take the shards now. Don't you agree?" Naraku says to someone over his shoulder.  
  
" We should." Answers a deep voice.  
  
" I must say. You seem much more obedient than Kagura and Kanna. Why should I just you when I couldn't trust them." Naraku asks.  
  
" My claws cry for blood. I must feast before the night is over." The being replies.  
  
" If you wish. I infer you'll come back with the rest of the jewel?" Naraku infers.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Then leave."  
  
In a swift movement the being vanishes behind Naraku.  
  
' Let's see if you friends can fend for themselves, Inuyasha.'  
  
At the hut  
  
" This village is much like Kaede's." Sango says her opinion.  
  
" Yes, they seem very kind. No one's come though, so they're not so neighborly." Miroku adds.  
  
" It's unnerving, look." Sango points to the villagers.  
  
" Their faces are expressionless." Sango and Miroku exchange worried glances " Is this the work of a demon?"  
  
" Kagome!" Sango yells.  
  
" What?" Kagome comes running out of the hut.  
  
" What do you make of this?" Sango asks.  
  
" I don't think this is good." Kagome answers.  
  
" And it isn't." a deep voice says  
  
" Who is there?" Miroku interrogated.  
  
" I am Naraku's fifth incarnation, Zacunai." The voice replies.  
  
" Where are you?" Miroku shouts.  
  
" You will see." Zarcunai tells.  
  
The sun sets behind them. Darkness befalls the village.  
  
A figure stands in front of them. It's a black figure, that's practically all it is. In best terms: It's just a shadow. It has a head but no face. It has the shape of a very scrawny, skinny man. You can see his bone's impression on his skin, like a cadaver.  
  
" I am Zarcunai, the demon of darkness." Comes from its faceless head.  
  
" Look at that thing!" Sango exclaims.  
  
" Another incarnation." Curses Miroku  
  
" What do you want?" asks Kagome.  
  
" Your Shikon Jewel shards now that your beloved Inuyasha is dead." Zarcunai says firmly.  
  
" Inuyasha is not dead." Taisho replies just as firm stepping out of the hut.  
  
" His scent has vanished. Inuyasha is no longer."  
  
" Inuyasha's NOT DEAD!" yells Kagome angrily.  
  
" Then what do you make of this." Zarcunai asks.  
  
He summons a human from behind him. The villager comes forth with a sword in his hands.  
  
" That's Tetsusaiga!" Kagome exclaims.  
  
" Do you think Inuyasha would abandon his precious protector sword?" Zarcunai asks.  
  
Kagome starts to cry.  
  
" No! Inuyasha can't be dead!" Kagome cries.  
  
" Yes, little miko. Inuyasha is dead." Zarcunai laughs.  
  
Taisho puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder, eyes still fixed on Zarcunai.  
  
" Kagome, don't believe him. You can't tell if he's lying or not since he has no expressions." Taisho comforts her.  
  
" Sango, Miroku, take Kagome somewhere safe." Taisho orders.  
  
" We can't leave you al.."  
  
" Now! I can take him until one of you comes back." Taisho says.  
  
" Right." They nod and grab Kagome " Come on."  
  
Taisho turns completely to Zarcunai.  
  
" Come on." Taisho puts one hand on his sword's sheath and his other on it's handle "Let's dance."  
  
" You've grown more arrogant." Zarcunai growls.  
  
" And you taller." Taisho replies.  
  
" Last time you couldn't beat me. What makes it different now?"  
  
" I'm more powerful. Besides, I want that sword back. This one's doesn't appeal much to the eye." Taisho answers.  
  
Taisho draws his swords. The blade is blood-red. Near the tip there's a symbol that stands for ' slayer of dragons'. It vibrates and points its tip toward Zarcunai.  
  
" Aww, it remembers you." Taisho laughs.  
  
" How can that be?! It snapped it in two!" Zarcunai exclaims nervously.  
  
" You cannot kill a phoenix. When its time comes it burns up and rises again from its ashes stronger and more powerful than ever before." Taisho explains.  
  
" It does not matter. Your blood will stain my claws human." Zarcunai growls.  
  
" You forget." Taisho grasps the handle of his sword with both hands. " I'm neither youkai nor human."  
  
" You're right."  
  
Then in unison they both say.  
  
" Let's finish this dance."  
  
In the woods  
  
" We must help Taisho." Kagome declares.  
  
" He told us to stay here." Shippo says from atop her head.  
  
" One of you two go help him then." Kagome says to Miroku and Sango.  
  
" I shall go." Miroku answers her. " Wish me luck Sango, darling."  
  
" Nice try. Now go." Sango pushes him an opposing direction.  
  
Miroku wanders.  
  
' Where did the village go?'  
  
Miroku covers his eyes from the blinding light that just flashed from a direction.  
  
" Oh no!"  
  
Miroku hurries to the village sight.  
  
Miroku loses his breath at what he sees.  
  
With his back facing him is Taisho. His sword glows red, like it's on fire. Two white wings protrude from Taisho's back. Taisho turns and faces Miroku. A horizontal stripe divides his face. The upper part of his face is red. A gold streak of hair goes down his hair. His eyes are a very deep blue.  
  
" Miroku?!" Taisho says worriedly.  
  
" Wh-what in Buddha's name are you?" Miroku asks very startled at Taisho's appearance.  
  
" A deity, but" Taisho new features vanish. He walks up to Miroku and puts a hand on his hand. " it's best if you forgot."  
  
Taisho hand pulsates and Miroku's eyes go blank for just a second.  
  
" Where am I?" Miroku asks.  
  
" You blanked out before you reached me. Now let's get back to the others." Taisho tells him.  
  
With the others  
  
" You're back! What happened?" Sango wonders.  
  
" I fought Zarcunai and Miroku blacked out before he found me." Taisho answers.  
  
" What was that bright light?" Kagome interrogates.  
  
" Zarcunai returning to Naraku. He could have slain me if he wanted." Taisho explained.  
  
" Lucky huh. He could have killed you." Sango repeated.  
  
" Yes, I didn't stand a chance." Taisho says fighting not to smile.  
  
Castle  
  
" Naraku, a thousand pardons. He transformed. He could easily match even you in battle." Apologized Zarcunai.  
  
" I highly doubt that." Naraku spat at his groveling incarnation.  
  
' This Taisho might be a bit more of a problem than first thought.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hiei: Come out and I will be lenient.  
  
Inu: Hope you liked. And if you know a good seeing eye dog he could use one.  
  
Hiei: I'm not blind. ( walks right into brick wall )  
  
Inu: ( laughing hard ) Love and peace! ~_^ ^_^ 


	4. A Meeting Of Two Deity Hanyous

Inu: This is great. Now he has a viscous dog.  
  
Hiei: Come on out. I want you to meet Fluffy.  
  
Inu: That's not Fluffy. That's Fluffy. ( points to distant figure ) See, that's Fluffy.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, prepare yourself ( points Tokijin at me )  
  
Inu: I'm not Inuyasha. I'm Inu the Stampede.  
  
Sesshomaru. Prepare to die.  
  
( Hiei, Fluffy, and Fluffy run at me)  
  
Inu: Hey look I'm over there.  
  
( everyone runs that direction)  
  
Hiei: Come back here.  
  
Inu: Youkais never learn.  
  
The Meeting Of Two Deity Hanyous  
  
Taisho walks through thick foliage.  
  
" Come on. They couldn't have gotten this far." Taisho complains. Taisho examines his surroundings.  
  
" Wait, where did their scent though?" Taisho sniffs the air. " Blasted thing."  
  
" Everyone loses their touch." Says a voice from behind him.  
  
Taisho turns to the sound of the voice.  
  
" Your doing your job well." says the person.  
  
The source of the voice is Inuyasha; who is leaning against a tree comfortably.  
  
" I should have known." Taisho smiles at the hanyou. " What do you want now?"  
  
" To talk about your recent action. The transformation was not needed." Inuyasha says irritated.  
  
" Well you're one to talk. I just saw a feather float to the ground off your back." Taisho retaliates.  
  
" Let's talk somewhere else." Inuyasha says motioning to a nearby cave.  
  
A Dirt Path  
  
" Where Taisho go? I thought he'd follow us." Sango asks.  
  
" He'll catch up, but one thing troubles me. How does a villager take on one of Naraku's incarnation and come back not harmed or even sweating?" Miroku interjects.  
  
" Maybe he has a special ability. I have Hiraikotsu, you have the kazaana, And Kagome has the sacred arrow." Sango states.  
  
" But that flash, a demon of darkness wouldn't escape in a very, very bright light." Miroku argues.  
  
" Maybe he's a demon." Kagome says from behind them.  
  
" That's always a possibility, but his aura is not demon nor human. Maybe he can be a hanyou? He seems so different." Miroku adds.  
  
" Perhaps he has a bad past." Sango puts in.  
  
" Why are we worrying? He's saved us, who cares if we don't know his exact history." Shippo speaks up.  
  
" You're right, Shippo." Kagome says to the kitsune.  
  
" But one thing bothers me more than that." Miroku begins. " His sword, it gives off a more evil aura than Tokijin. If anything we should be more worried about his sword than him."  
  
Cave  
  
" Taisho, you must control yourself. I want you to protect them, but they need not know of our new transformation." Inuyasha complains.  
  
" Inuyasha, the only way to hurt darkness is light. What is more holy than a deity?" Taisho argues.  
  
" Half deity." Inuyasha explains. " Listen, and listen well. If they know what that moonlight did to us imagine the questions! The requests! What do people think of hanyous that have the powers of demi-gods?"  
  
" Inuyasha! I know you liked being a hanyou, but I didn't! I was ridiculed all my life! I didn't have a miko lover; they tried to kill me! I didn't befriend demon-slayers; they thought of me as a hunt! I didn't have monks beside me; I was cursed by them! You were feared because you were the son of the great Inutaisho! I was a servant named after him! Do I make myself clear?!" Taisho shouts at the top of his lungs.  
  
Inuyasha kept a straight face and didn't flinch at all.  
  
" I know your past." Inuyasha says casually " You've been a friend all my life. I'm sorry you thought I considered you an enemy too, because of my disappearance for fifty years. Now is not the time to argue. Naraku is a hanyou so he has our powers now. Anything could happens in a battle of demi- gods."  
  
" Inuyasha, how can you be so calm? You lost Tetsusaiga. The Blaze Phoenix can't destroy Naraku by itself. It might be made from the feather of a phoenix but it only has half of the power of one. You need a weapon." Taisho says defiantly.  
  
" I have an idea." Inuyasha puts a hand in the ground a pulls out a feather and a fang.  
  
" What are you thinking?"  
  
Inuyasha lifts the feather.  
  
" One of my own feathers and," lifts the fang " the last of my father's fangs. It's an inheritance I forgot about, and recently found. Meant to fix Tetsusaiga if it ever to break." Inuyasha explains.  
  
" A fang of Inutaisho?! Do you plan to forge a sword of these two items?" Taisho infers.  
  
" No." Inuyasha answers bluntly " I plan to improve an already good sword. Observe."  
  
Inuyasha searches with his hand behind him and grabs something. He pulls in front of him a rusted, old sword.  
  
" Tetsusaiga is in my possession. The one Zarcunai has is a counterfeit. The next ten days I will be at Toutousai's. No one is to come by there. Make sure my friends don't end up there either. They needn't know of my current location." Inuyasha informs him.  
  
" I will, but how will you control a sword of such power?" Taisho asks curiously.  
  
Inuyasha gets up and walks to the exit of the cave. He turns and grins.  
  
" I don't plan to." With that Inuyasha jumps away.  
  
" What does he mean?" Taisho asks no one inparticular.  
  
Dirt Path  
  
" Wait up!" Taisho yells from behind them.  
  
" There you are." Miroku says " We were worried about you."  
  
" I had some business to attend to. It's nothing to worry about." Taisho explains.  
  
" Where do you think we should go now?" Sango asks. " We don't have a rumor of any shards."  
  
' I must keep my promise with Inuyasha.' Taisho muses  
  
" I believe that there's a demon back near your village that has shards." Taisho lies.  
  
" If you are so sure than why wait until now to tell us?" Miroku asks.  
  
" I did not know our direction until I caught up with you." Taisho stutters nervously.  
  
" If you are positive." Miroku says.  
  
" Let's go." Kagome says very unenthusiastically  
  
Taisho looks at Kagome concerned.  
  
' Inuaysha will kill me if he sees Kagome like this.'  
  
Later  
  
' ....I really do. Please remember that. And if you see Koga while I'm gone he won't live to tell his life story. ....' Kagome recites some of Inuyasha's message in her head.  
  
" Kagome, what troubles you?" Taisho asks the depressed girl.  
  
" I'm just worried about Inuyasha. Why won't he return? What's he doing that's so important that he won't return to me." Kagome looks up to the sky " What is Inuyasha doing."  
  
' This poor girl. Inuyasha cant come back yet, he's doing this to protect you.'  
  
" All Inuyasha said to you was that message then why do you remind me so much of him?" Kagome asks.  
  
" All right, listen. I have known Inuyasha for a long time; before his mother's death, even before he knew Kikyo."  
  
Kagome looks at Taisho confused.  
  
" Are you speaking the truth?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Hai."  
  
Kagome slaps him.  
  
" Why didn't us tell me sooner? Why did you lie to us? We have a right to know if our friend is actually keeping such secrets from us. You know where Inuyasha is exactly, don't you?" Kagome screams angrily.  
  
" Kagome don't alert the others. I made a promise to Inuyasha to protect you. I already broke one by telling you, but Inuyasha would kill me if he saw you like that." Taisho says.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Do you swear you wont scream at me again?" Taisho makes sure  
  
" Yes, I swear."  
  
" When I was gone today I met with Inuyasha. He told me that he cannot comw back for at least another eleven days. If you tell the others they will try to force more out of me." Taisho explains.  
  
" So Inuyasha is alive?" Kagome asks hopefully.  
  
" Yes, but the others must not know of this conversation."  
  
" Hai."  
  
Woods  
  
" What is wrong today, milord?" Jaken asks Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru turns to Jaken with a fierce look on his face.  
  
" Sorry, milord. That was most bold of me." Jaken apologizes.  
  
" Jaken, it's Inuyasha. He bested me, made me frustrated. I can't understand what happened to Inuyasha. He has changed drastically. I could sense it in his voice." Sesshomaru explains.  
  
" Inuyasha? Why worry about your worthless hanyou brother?" Jaken quickly covers his head.  
  
" It's not what I'm worried about. His scent, the one time I caught it, was not of half demon but stronger; not half demon, not full demon. Stronger than both. He has another I could be concerned about. He had a bit of my father's scent on him."  
  
" You father? Might he have a part of his skeleton?" Jaken asks.  
  
" No, that is in his eye. Whatever he has he received before the demise of my father. It could be coming off Tetsusaiga, but it is now made of Inuyasha's fang." Sesshomaru starts. " Of course. A fang."  
  
Sesshomaru turns a different direction.  
  
" Rin, Jaken we are taking a trip to Toutousai's."  
  
Dirt Path  
  
Kagome watches the sunset in front of them as they try to find a spot to rest.  
  
" What a sight. The sunset is always beautiful." Kagome states cheerfully.  
  
" Observe." Miroku points to a clearing.  
  
" At least there's no towering evil spirit." Plays Sango.  
  
Minutes later everyone is conversing.  
  
" Then she slapped me for the twelfth time and it wasn't me who did it that time." Miroku laughs along with everyone else.  
  
" Miroku, you hentai." Laughs Taisho but then he tenses.  
  
Kagome stands up quickly.  
  
" I sense to jewel shards coming in quick. But that could only mean, Koga." Kagome lets known.  
  
In a tornado of dust Koga appears before them.  
  
He raises one hand.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"What do you want, Koga?" Kagome asks  
  
" Do I need a reason to see my woman?" Koga asks  
  
" Koga, I am NOT your woman." Kagome says defiantly.  
  
" Whatever you say." Koga puts an arm around.  
  
Kagome glares daggers at Koga.  
  
" If you want to keep your arm than you'd better NEVER touch me again." Kagome threatens fiercely.  
  
Koga looks at Kagome as if she's nuts.  
  
" Has mutt-face brainwashed you?"  
  
Kagome slaps him just like Taisho, but harder and fiercer  
  
" How dare you!" Kagome emphasized every word. " How dare you insult Inuyasha when he's not here!"  
  
Koga takes back his arm and faces Taisho.  
  
" You aren't Inuyasha." Koga realizes  
  
" No, but that doesn't mean you should be cocky right now." Taisho says calmly.  
  
" What did you say?" Koga gets in his face.  
  
' He's just like Inuyasha said.'  
  
" I'm saying you're not the strongest one here."  
  
" I'm stronger than you." Koga growls.  
  
Taisho casually says two words.  
  
" Prove it."  
  
This seems to upset Koga.  
  
" Human!" Koga brings his fist back and punches Taisho in the face.  
  
Taisho turns his head back to Koga smirking.  
  
" What are you?" Koga asks nervously.  
  
" I am stronger than you." Taisho smiles and puts his hand on the handle of the Blaze Phoenix.  
  
Koga backs away.  
  
" You're a freak! A human and I punched you in the face as strong as I can. Yet you stand unscathed." Koga stutters.  
  
Taisho sheaths Blaze Phoenix. Everyone gasps at the blood-red color of the blade.  
  
" You are a freak!!!" Koga turns and runs.  
  
Taisho resheaths the Blaze Phoenix.  
  
' I think that'll make it up to you, Inuyasha.'  
  
" So that's your sword." Miroku says.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" May I ask how you got that sword?" Miroku asks.  
  
" It was given to me by a father figure." Taisho answers.  
  
' A father figure named, Inutaisho.'  
  
~_~ ~_~ ~_~  
  
Inu: Hiei, Fluffy, and Fluffy are gone for now. Love and peace. ~_^ ^_^ 


	5. Early Reunion

Hiei: I think he vanished.  
  
Fluffy: But that can't be right.  
  
Hiei: But he told us he ways here.  
  
Hiei and Fluffy exchange glances.  
  
Both: AUTHOR!  
  
Inu: What? Oh no!  
  
Early Reunion  
  
" Inuyasha, a don't think this'll work." Toutousai says skeptically.  
  
" It will work. Do not question me, I have much more wisdom than you." Inuyasha remarks.  
  
" That's not my point. How can two of your father's fangs, one of your fangs, and one of your feathers make a sword that can be wielded. I'd be surprised if a full diety could control it." Toutousai argued.  
  
" I'd be surprised too."  
  
" Inuyasha what do you mean? You mean not to control this sword?"  
  
" Not exactly, but I will control the sword. Do not fret." Inuyasha answers and walks out of the skull Toutousai calls a home.  
  
' Such a beautiful day. I'm just itching to take a flight, but if I do someone will see me.' Inuyasha complains.  
  
Dirt Path  
  
" What should we do? The demon with the shard got away." Miroku asks.  
  
" Why don't we follow it, oh perverted one?" Taisho fakes an aristocratic accent.  
  
" Because I can't sense the shard. We need a real lead." Kagome answers.  
  
" Let's just listen to the town's rumors? Surely a village around here is no more?" Sango proposes.  
  
" What about Naraku? Could he have all the other shards, besides us?" Miroku wonders.  
  
" Of course! But can we take on Naraku without Inuyasha?" Shippo says from atop Taisho's head.  
  
Taisho takes a gulp and puts his hand on his chest.  
  
' They really do trust me if they haven't found out, especially Kagome.' Taisho muses nevously.  
  
" I doubt that. We are all humans, even we cannot take on Naraku if he all the other shards. Isn't that right?" Miroku nudges Taisho.  
  
" Why do you insist on pestering me?" Taisho asks.  
  
" Because of the Blaze Phoenix." Explains Miroku.  
  
" If you never ask me again about my sword, I won't tell her what you  
told me." Taisho negotiates.  
  
Miroku stops dead in his tracks.  
  
" You're right. The sword's not important." Miroku regains his  
composure.  
  
Taisho smiles.  
  
" Touché." Kagome mutters to Sango.  
  
" What?" Sango asks.  
  
" Nevermind."  
  
Forest  
  
' What a pretty forest. It looks almost as beautiful as my forest.'  
Muses Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha looks up at the cloudless sky. Five more days until the fight  
with Naraku. His sword is almost finished, but you can't blame  
Toutousai for taking his time.  
  
' It's days like this I think of my horrible past; being hanyou,  
mother dying, being personally responsible for it, having almost  
killed everyone one he cared about....again.  
  
" I wish I could have a simple life. But my past, present, and future  
is all stained with blood.'  
  
Inuyasha looks far through the trees to villagers farming.  
  
' Making a living making your day's bread. That's got to be something  
to be proud of.'  
  
" Inuyasha!!!" he hears a weak voice.  
  
' What does Toutousai want now?'  
  
Inuyasha rushes to the old swordsmith's.  
  
" What in the?" Inuyasha whispers at the sight in front of him.  
Toutousai's hair is up in braids at every angle. " What happened?"  
Inuyasha laughs in between breaths.  
  
" What did happen?" Toutousai scratches his head. " That's right,  
Sesshomaru came an d took Tetsusaiga."  
  
" Sesshomaru took Tetsusaiga!" exclaims Inuyasha.  
  
" You let Sesshomaru take my precious Tetsusaiga?" The senile old man  
asks.  
  
Inuyasha almost falls over then runs in the way of the scent of  
Sesshomaru.  
  
" Sesshomaru! Come back with Tetsusaiga!"  
  
Castle  
  
' So it seems Inuyasha and his childhood friend also absorbed the  
moon's rays. This really might be more of a problem than originally  
thought. I didn't think Inuyasha could withstand this much power.'  
Naraku ponders.  
  
The living shadow appears behind him.  
  
" Master Naraku, may I be so bold as to ask if I will be able to see  
another night?" Zarcunai grovels.  
  
" You just might be able to help me. If you can find Inuyasha and  
Sesshomaru than maybe you will live." Naraku bargains.  
  
" You are to generous, Master Naraku."  
  
" Bring the boy with you so they won't attack." Naraku growls.  
  
" But Naraku I am fully capable of taking them both on." Zarcunai  
complains.  
  
" If you wish tonight to be your demise than go ahead."  
  
" I will take my chances. I wish you not to lose an edge." Zarcunai  
says.  
  
" Why do you linger here then?"  
  
With a light breeze Zaecunai is gone.  
  
" Insolent fool." Kagura mutters seeing the stupidity of her brother.  
  
Dirt Path  
  
Everyone walking except for Shippo who's in his perch on top of Taisho's head.  
  
" Comfortable?" Taisho asks merrily.  
  
" Hai, arigato." Shippo answers happily.  
  
" Well, well. Shippo you have an apartment." Kagome jokes.  
  
" What's an apartment?" everyone asks in unison.  
  
" Nothing." Sighs Kagome.  
  
Taisho collapses grasping his head.  
  
/ Taisho! Taisho, are you there?/  
  
/ Yes, Inuyasha. Hurry, this looks suspicious./  
  
/ Someone's stolen Tetsusaiga. You must assist, and I believe that a creation of Naraku is on its way./  
  
/ Right./  
  
/ Oh and it really helps that you told Kagome/  
  
/ But how did you know?/  
  
With no response Taisho gets up.  
  
" Are you all right?" Miroku asks.  
  
" I'm fine but I must go." Taisho answers.  
  
Taisho runs off quickly.  
  
" Where are you going?" everyone asks but Taisho doesn't answer.  
  
/ Inuyasha, I'm coming. /  
  
Abandoned Village  
  
Sesshomaru stops running and turns around.  
  
' Inuyasha, should be here soon.' Sesshomaru muses.  
  
He examines the village. All the homes in a pile of their own wreckage. All the trees lying against the bases of their former self. The ground darkened almost to completely black. This was a perfectly ironic place to fight Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha, will love this." Sesshomaru says.  
  
Inuyasha walks through the trees at the end of the village slowly. A snarl rests fiercely on Inuyasha's face.  
  
" Sesshomaru, give me back Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha growls.  
  
" Inuyasha." Sesshomaru starts. " Welcome home."  
  
Forest  
  
Taisho leaps from branch to branch as fast as he can.  
  
' I hope Sesshomaru isn't taking him home. Inuyasha will definitely rip that person apart piece by piece. I sure wish he hasn't transformed yet.' Taisho hopefully thinks.  
  
Taisho places a hand on his sword.  
  
Abandoned Village  
  
" Sesshomaru, I do not want to harm you. I might need your help with the fight against Naraku. But if you do not give me back my sword I will kill you." Inuyasha threatens, his temper rising with every word.  
  
" Inuyasha, I do not want Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru states " I wish to know why you are no longer a hanyou."  
  
" You do not need that information yet." Inuyasha replies " Now give me Tetsusaiga."  
  
" I do not have Tetsusaiga. I simply told Toutousai that I stole it and let Rin mess up his hair." Sesshomaru answers him.  
  
" I should have known, but why did you bring us here?" Inuyasha asks curiously.  
  
" I knew that you would come blinded by anger and would say something you didn't want to." Sesshomaru explains.  
  
" Sesshomaru, please don not come near me again within the next five days or I will kill you." Inuyasha threatens truthfully.  
  
Sesshomaru looks at his brother with a rare smile on his face.  
  
" I will be back soon, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replies.  
  
Taisho jumps in between them.  
  
" Sesshomaru?!" Taisho snarls  
  
" Taisho?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
Inuyasha places a hand on Taisho's shoulder.  
  
" Now is not the time for sibling or childhood rivalries." Inuyasha tries to calm the tense figure in front of him.  
  
Taisho very slowly releases his hand from his sword.  
  
' Why did my father insist on giving his two most powerful sword to these two most unworthy hanyous.'  
  
Sesshomaru gives Taisho a disapproving expression and walks away.  
  
" Taisho, I know you have a grudge against him, but he can help us." Inuyasha says.  
  
" Inuyasha." They hear a low voice from behind them. Both turn around as quick as possible.  
  
A raven-haired girl stands watching them.  
  
" Kagome."  
  
Nothing makes a sound; no birds, bugs, or rustling or grass.  
  
Utter silence.  
  
From behind a tree Zarcunai looks on attentively.  
  
' Naraku, will like to know this.' Zarcunai  
  
Minutes later not a single sound.  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome speaks up.  
  
" Kagome." Inuyasha repeats.  
  
A breeze blows everything slightly bringing the first actual movements in minutes.  
  
" It really is you, Inuyasha." Kagome says happily.  
  
' Kagome, I'm happy to see you. But right now I can't return.' Inuyasha thinks sorrowfully.  
  
Kagome takes a step forward.  
  
Inuyasha puts his head down and turns around.  
  
" Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asks unhappily.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't move, but jumps away.  
  
" Inuyasha! Come back!"  
  
Kagome falls to her knees.  
  
" Inuyasha, come back." She whimpers pitifully as she starts to cry.  
  
Taisho watches her cry. He figures it best if she lets it all out.  
  
' Most importantly I want you to know..... I love you.' Kagome recites some of the message. She stares to where he just stood.  
  
' Do you really Inuyasha?'  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: Bye to who ever's reading. I think I'm going to be killed by Hiei, and the two Fluffys.  
  
Sesshomaru: HEY!!!  
  
Inu: I'll try to update soon. Love and peace. ~_^ ^_^ 


	6. Clash Of Titans

Inu: I got some reviews for my last chapter and thanks to those considerate people. This is my longest story yet.  
  
Hiei: They're just sorry for you.  
  
Sesshomaru: How did we end up like this? ( squirms to loosen the ropes around him and Hiei.)  
  
Hiei: It won't work. He's done it to me before, somehow.  
  
Inu: See, old dogs can learn new tricks.  
  
Sesshomaru: I resent that.  
  
Inu: I know you do Fluffy.  
  
Sesshomaru: I swear when I'm out of these ropes I will kill you.  
  
Inu: If you kill me, I'll kill you.  
  
( Sesshomaru looks puzzled)  
  
Sesshomaru: That's.....um......impossible.  
  
Inu: ( big smirk) Shows what you know.  
  
Clash Of Titans  
  
" Inuyasha, why do you do this? Why do you continuously leave me? I could see you, and I know you saw me. Why?" Kagome cries onto the ground.  
  
Taisho watches sympathetically.  
  
' Kagome, trust me Inuyasha wishes to come back. He is more giving than you know.' Taisho thinks as he grasps his chest.  
  
" Kagome, let's head back. The others might be worried." Taisho proposes.  
  
Kagome keeps her head down refusing to move.  
  
" Go away." Kagome answers weakly.  
  
" But we need to...." Taisho starts.  
  
" Go away, Taisho."  
  
Taisho nods and walks towards the woods.  
  
' I'll go away, but I must keep an eye on you.' Taisho mentally says.  
  
Taisho examines the woods.  
  
' Zarcunai was here. Why didn't he attack?' Taisho tries to figure out.  
  
A twig breaks somewhere around him.  
  
" Who's there!" Tasiho demands.  
  
No answer, just another twig breaking.  
  
Taisho gets tense.  
  
' Someone's messing with me.'  
  
" Who is there!" Taisho orders.  
  
/ It's just me./  
  
/ Inuyasha, you're still here?'/  
  
/ Yes, I'm moving too fast to see/  
  
/ But why didn't you explain the situation to her while you were here?/  
  
/ Because, that would worry her. Besides, there's going to be a change of plans./  
  
/ What do you mean, Inuyasha?/  
  
/ Tomorrow, the battle will start./  
  
/ But Inuyasha, your sword won't be molded by then. How do you expect to use that incomplete sword?/  
  
/ I plan to wield it now./  
  
/ Will that be enough?/  
  
/ It better be./  
  
/ Inuyasha, what do you mean? Inuyasha, Inuyasha!/  
  
No reply.  
  
Taisho glances back to Kagome. She's now standing.  
  
" Let's go. I know you're there. I can sense the shard in your heart." Kagome states half-heartedly.  
  
A real sweat drop falls down Taisho's face.  
  
' She knew all along?'  
  
Forest.  
  
' I see Inuyasha is not blinded by his anger anymore. Now I know he has become a full demon, but not a demon. A deity. How can he with stand that much power and not control his demon blood?'  
  
Sesshomaru stops in his tracks.  
  
" Show yourself." Sesshomaru says casually.  
  
" You are smarter than you are told to be." Zarcunai comes out of a shadow of a tree.  
  
" You are another incarnation of Naraku, correct?" Sesshomaru asks.  
  
" That is right. I'm the demon of darkness, Zarcunai. I have a proposition for you, Sesshomaru." Zarcunai says.  
  
" What sort of proposition?"  
  
Zarcunai grins.  
  
" A proposition of alliance."  
  
Dirt Path  
  
There's an uncomfortable silence over the group. Everyone's heard of Inuyasha's recent actions.  
  
' What is Inuyasha doing that's so important? Is it supposed to help us, or is it a selfish.' Kagome muses.  
  
Taisho takes a quick glance at Kagome.  
  
' Has she known I've had a Shikon Jewel shard as a lifeline? She's hasn't even told them. How can she be so trusting?'  
  
" We must find out what Inuyasha is up to." Sango declares having built up the courage to break the silence.  
  
Everyone turns to Sango.  
  
" What do you think he's doing?" Kagome asks harshly.  
  
" I have no idea but....."  
  
" None of us have any idea except......" Kagome turns to Taisho " you."  
  
Toutousai's  
  
" From your demands, despite the time I had. It is finished." Toutousai says.  
  
He holds up a sparkling blade; four wing shaped objects protrude from the top of the handle, the blade is so polished you can see your reflection on it, on the bottom of the handle is a sapphire the size of a newborn's fist.  
  
Inuyasha grabs the sword from Toutousai's hands. Both of his hands fit perfectly on the handle as if made for him. Inuyasha studies every detail of the sword.  
  
" It seems that forging it so early allows me to freely wield it. This really is a change of plans." Inuyasha sighs " It seems that I will have to do it."  
  
" Inuyasha, I fear that the Tetsusaiga is gone forever." Toutousai grieves.  
  
Inuyasha gives the sword a slight swing.  
  
" What should we call it?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
" It's made from your feather you name it." The old swordsmith really seemed confused about speaking about the feather.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the old man angrily.  
  
" I don't know any fancy words, maybe something simple like..... The Blade Of A Fallen Angel." Inuyasha answers holding up his newly acquired sword.  
  
Forest  
  
Taisho is backed up against a tree; the others are staring at him fiercely.  
  
' How did I get cornered?' Taisho mentally kicks himself.  
  
" Tell us what is Inuyasha doing?"  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
" What is he up to?"  
  
Taisho nervously avoids their eyes.  
  
" Tell us!' they demand in unison.  
  
" I cannot tell." Taisho answers.  
  
" Onegai," Kagome makes him look at her " tell us."  
  
Taisho turns his head.  
  
" I can't. I promised Inuyasha."  
  
" Then break it. Tell us."  
  
" One does not break a promise to the son of one's lord." Taisho answers.  
  
" What are you implying?" Miroku asks.  
  
Taisho takes a deep breath. When he releases his hair turns silver and his eyes blue. His ears disappear and in their place two silver dogs ears atop his head. He turns his head to the group's astonished faces.  
  
' Inuyasha's going to kill me.'  
  
" You're a hanyou?" Miroku asks confused.  
  
" Well, actual this is....."  
  
Suddenly Taisho grasps his head.  
  
/ Inuyasha, this is becoming annoying./  
  
/ I am not Inuyasha, I'm far from it. I am Naraku./  
  
/ Naraku!!!/  
  
/ I see the hatred in your heart. The memory of your death, of being killed by your lord's son. Let me access it./  
  
/ Get out of my head./  
  
/ Sai kouwna diho./  
  
/ What are you doing?/  
  
" What's wrong Taisho?"  
  
Taisho's eyes go blank.  
  
" Run, quick." Taisho whispers.  
  
Taisho's features go back to normal. Then two wings emerge from his back, his iris turn a light blue, the upper half of his face turn red, and a gold streak appears through the center of his hair.  
  
" What in the good lord's name?!!?" Miroku curses.  
  
Taisho spreads his wings and takes off between the trees.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
Outside Toutousai's Home  
  
Inuyasha stands looking at the moonless sky with his new sword at his waist.  
  
' Usually I'd hate these nights.'  
  
Inuyasha gazes sky.  
  
" What's that?"  
  
Taisho lands about fifty yards away from him.  
  
" What's your reason for transforming now?" Inuyasha asks very irritably and aggravated  
  
Taisho sheaths the red blade of the Blade Phoenix.  
  
" Inuyasha, prepare yourself." Taisho says emptily.  
  
Inuyasha looks at Taisho oddly.  
  
" Oh dear Kami." Inuyasha mutters  
  
Taisho places both of his hands on the handle of his sword and charges at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the sword at his waist.  
  
' Should I?'  
  
He looks back to Taisho who's right in front of him.  
  
" Crap!" Inuyasha exclaims as the red blade of the Blaze Phoenix pierces his chest.  
  
Taisho brings back his sword. Inuyasha puts a hand on his wound and falls limply to the ground.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: Hope you liked.  
  
Sesshomaru: How come I talked to that shadow-like creep.  
  
Inu: Shut up. ( hits Sesshomaru on top the head. ) Love and peace. ~_^ ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru: Hypocrite. 


	7. An Epic Battle Of Gods Part I

Inu: Hello!  
  
Sesshomaru: I can't believe how sturdy these ropes are.  
  
Inu: Why don't you take it like Hiei?  
  
( glances at sleeping figure tied to him)  
  
Sesshomaru: I thought three eyes had pride.  
  
Inu: Unlike you.  
  
An Epic Battle Of Gods Part I  
  
Taisho laughs emptily at the limp figure in front of him.  
  
" You should have known better than giving your only shard to a dead man." Taisho laughs  
  
Inuyasha puts a hand on the wound.  
  
' It seems Naraku learned some new tricks as well. I don't won't to do this.' Inuyasha ponders.  
  
" So you're still alive? Why bother? To save yourself? Your friends? That miko?" Naraku's voice comes from Taisho.  
  
Inuyasha opens an eye and slowly sits up.  
  
/ Taisho, are you still in there?/  
  
/ Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Taisho's soul is mine./  
  
/ Naraku? How can you communicate to me from such distance?/  
  
/ I gave away part of my very soul to become full deity. I'd rather you be killed by your own friend though./  
  
Naraku's laughs echoes in his head.  
  
" Inuyasha, prepare yourself. I want a challenge. Especially from the one who's a danger to my master." Taisho says.  
  
Inuyasha gets on his feet.  
  
" Taisho, don't make me do this." Inuyasha offers.  
  
Inuyasha's hand glows and his wounds vanish.  
  
" Taisho, try to remember. You were the most loyal servant to my father. You alone taught me that killing is wrong, now I only kill to protect me and my friends. Now I'm trying to protect you from Naraku. All you have to do is remember." Inuyasha pleas.  
  
Taisho stands unphased. Taisho , once again, points his blade at Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha, transform and draw your sword." Taisho demands.  
  
' The only way to protect myself is to transform, but if I do Naraku will see my true form.' Inuyasha muses ' But what about The Blade Of A Fallen Angel?'  
  
" Inuyasha, I grow more impatient. Transform!" Taisho orders.  
  
" I will fulfill half your request." Inuyasha gives in.  
  
Inuyasha places a hand on his new sword. He sheathes the sword; it glimmers in the light of the setting sun.  
  
" I see that the old man finished the sword. Wait, I see it is not completed the way you wanted. What an unexpected surprise." Taisho says unenthusiastically.  
  
Inuyasha fakes a smile.  
  
" Now we'll see, Inuyasha , who's the better God!" Taisho starts to charge at the last word.  
  
' Is that what Naraku calls himself, a God?'  
  
Inuyasha dodges Taisho sloppy slash.  
  
' This truly isn't Taisho. He was always a better swordsman than me. He's being used like a marionette.' Inuyasha finds.  
  
" Inuyasha, you've improved. That's good to see." Taisho voice keeps its emptiness.  
  
" And I see you've become cocky." Inuyasha taunts " Come on, Taisho , I'm waiting."  
  
Taisho once again charges at Inuyasha.  
  
' He's just a drone.' Inuyasha continues strategizing.  
  
Taisho swing his sword narrowly missing.  
  
" How can I stop you?" Inuyasha questions.  
  
" You cannot stop me." Taisho turns and faces Inuyasha " You have to kill me."  
  
A drop of sweat drops down Inuyasha's face.  
  
" There has to be a way." Inuyasha searches desperately in his mind.  
  
It comes out blank.  
  
" No." Inuyasha says sadly.  
  
Taisho stares blankly at Inuyasha.  
  
" Now, Inuyasha." Taisho points his sword once more at Inuyasha " Inuyasha this Is THe CLIMAX!!!"  
  
Taisho charges at Inuyasha blindly again. The Blaze Phoenix burns fiery again.  
  
Inuyasha grips his sword tightly.  
  
' I hope I had another option'  
  
Inuyasha's sword glows a bright light. Taisho Blaze Phoenix clashes against The Blade Of A Fallen Angel. Sparks fly from the spots where these swords meet. Clouds appear over them and block out the moon; the only light is from the sparks of the swords and the light radiating off Taisho's wings.  
  
" Inuyasha, this is the test. The power of a phoenix feather against the feather of a mutt!" Taisho exclaims.  
  
The mark at the edge of Taisho's blade changes from ' slayer of dragons' to ' traitor of blood'.  
  
" What in the?" Taisho yells at the top of his lungs.  
  
The Blaze Phoenix's blade cracks.  
  
" How can this be? It's made from a phoenix!" Taisho asks emptily.  
  
His sword breaks and Inuyasha's sword is equal with Taisho's heart. He's hesitating.  
  
/ Inuyasha, do it./  
  
/ Taisho? How? But?/  
  
/ Inuyasha, do not worry. Please kill me. I belong in the world of the dead./  
  
/ No, you're wrong. You deserve to live as much as I do./  
  
/ I am already dead. I'm begging you. Kill me./  
  
Taisho's body stares at Inuyasha's blade.  
  
" deserve to live as much as I do./  
  
/ I am already dead. I'm begging you. Kill me./  
  
Taisho's body stares at Inuyasha's blade.  
  
" You won't do it. Inuyasha, you won't do it." Taisho's body laughs.  
  
Inuyasha closes his eyes tightly.  
  
" Forgive me." Inuyasha mutters weakly.  
  
Inuyasha plows his sword through Taisho's chest. The shard flies out of his back. Taisho's emotionless face regains its emotion, and blood trickles from Taisho's mouth.  
  
" All is forgiven." Taisho smiles lightly.  
  
He falls backwards off Inuyasha's blade.  
  
Inuyasha opens his eyes. Tears are evidently in his eyes, but not spilling.  
  
At least a mile away a shriek could be heard: it says.  
  
" NARAKU!!!!!"  
  
Campsite  
  
The group heard echoes of a shout.  
  
" Did you hear that?" Kagome asks  
  
Everyone nods  
  
" That sounded familiar." Miroku adds.  
  
Everyone exchanges looks.  
  
" Let's check it out." Sango says  
  
Everyone walks toward the sound. Carefully watching their steps.  
  
" Do you think it was Taisho? That transformation was odd. I mean, had freaking wings!" Miroku exclaims  
  
" I know. I've never seen anything so... amazing." Sango says " Do you think he's seeing Inuyasha?"  
  
" Probaly." Kagome answers bluntly.  
  
They stop when they come across a clearing. They see a figure on his knees. The figures turns its head toward them; it's amber eyes shimmering.  
  
Kagome takes a step forward.  
  
" Inuyasha." Kagome says hopefully.  
  
The figure slowly stands.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't leave again." Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha turns around.  
  
" Onegai."  
  
Inuyasha turns back around.  
  
" Stay back. I'm a murderer." Inuyasha answers weakly.  
  
" Inuyasha, no you're not." Kagome says moving closer.  
  
" I killed him. I killed him." Inuyasha continues to whisper.  
  
" Killed who, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks about ten yards away from him.  
  
" I killed him. I killed, Taisho."  
  
Kagome stops.  
  
" I'm sure you had a good reason." Kagome comforts him.  
  
" No, even if Naraku was controlling him. I should have found a way." Inuyasha whispers still.  
  
" If he was working for Naraku, he should die." Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha stays still.  
  
" Why couldn't I purify him? I am a half- deity. I can heal wounds, fly, and have great wisdom. Why couldn't I purify a soul?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
Kagome looks confused.  
  
" A deity?!" Kagome exclaims  
  
Inuyasha finally looks Kagome in the eyes.  
  
" The red moon. Since you were touching me, some holy power transferred into me. Then I became a deity." Inuyasha explains. " With Taisho it was the shard's power in him. And Naraku absorbed some rays and gained much power from his shards."  
  
Kagome still does not understand yet, it is obvious on his face.  
  
" I will explain." Inuyasha declares.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asks seeing the blood-stained sword in his hand.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the blood staining the tip of his sword.  
  
" This is a sword......forged from my feather."  
  
Kagome still stares at the blade in which she sees her reflection. She raises an eyebrow.  
  
" I will explain." Inuyasha assures her.  
  
" Let's go!" Miroku yells from behind them.  
  
" Inuyasha, let's go." Kagome motions to the others.  
  
" Fine."  
  
Inuyasha passes Kagome up.  
  
As he passed he said.  
  
" Gomen for my absence, koi."  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: Well there's part one. Hope you say your respects to Taisho.  
  
Sesshomaru: I want to know what I said to Zarcunai!  
  
Inu: Wouldn't you be the first to know?  
  
( curses muffled by snoring besides him)  
  
Inu: Stayed tune for part two. ~_^ ^_^ 


	8. An Epic Battle Of Gods Part II

Inu: Poor Taisho. I see some people liked him.  
  
Sesshomaru: What are you talking about? I killed that guy long ago.  
  
Inu: SHHHH!  
  
( whistling)  
  
Sesshomaru: That hurts you son of a...  
  
Inu: ( interrupting) Here's part two.  
  
An Epic Battle Of Gods Part II  
  
" Gomen for my absence, koi." Inuyasha says as he passes me up.  
  
' What did he say?' Kagome asks herself.  
  
Inuyasha turns and looks at Kagome.  
  
" I said: Gomen for my absence, koi." Inuyasha repeats.  
  
' He really said it.' Kagome muses.  
  
" Do I have to say it, again?" Inuyasha smiles.  
  
Inuyasha turns back to the others.  
  
" It's been so long." Inuyasha states  
  
Miroku and Sango look at Inuyasha.  
  
" You can't fool us, Inuyasha." Miroku says angrily.  
  
" You're trying to avoid us. Why haven't you came back before?" Sango asks firmly  
  
Inuyasha looks away.  
  
" I thought that Taisho explained that." Inuyasha says weakly " If he were still here."  
  
Sango and Miroku's faces stay stern.  
  
" Why don't you explain Inuyasha? Why did Taisho have wings?" Mirku questions.  
  
" Let's go to the site. I'm very tired." Inuyasha takes a deep breath and holds up this sword. " It's not easy, controlling the power of a deity."  
  
Inuyasha collapses.  
  
Forest  
  
Sesshomaru walks with his head down. He's obviously in deep thought.  
  
' I still do not know what to do. The shadow demon said that I could join Naraku again, but then I'd be evil. I wish not to be feared by commoners because I have an alliance with Naraku. I only wish to be feared because of my rank and blood; not being the puppet a deity. Yet I can't get power out of my head. Holding the power of a deity is tempting, even if it's the power of a deity hanyou. But then.....' Sesshomaru muses ' I'd be betraying my promise to my father.'  
  
Sesshomaru looks onward to the stumbling Jaken and the playful Rin running towards him.  
  
Both stop a few feet away from him and take deep breaths.  
  
" I win." Rin says panting.  
  
" But we weren't racing." Jaken argues.  
  
Sesshomaru watches the actions of his servants.  
  
' I can see why my father felt sorry for humans, but why ask me to protect them? I see no reason to waster my time with these creatures. He even had me inherit Tenseiga. Now that I have Tokijin I have shunned my inheritance like I once did my younger brother. What have I become? I did not try to get Tetsusaiga because of its power or because it was my father's strongest sword; I wanted it because I was jealous.....of Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru continues to muse  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru, what troubles you milord?" Rin asks.  
  
" Is it Inuyasha?" Jaken asks.  
  
Sesshomaru looks up at the sky.  
  
' I am jealous of Inuyasha. He has had the harder life and I still tried to kill him numerous times. And it has cost me my arm. I owe it to my father and Inuyasha to help him.' Sesshomaru reasons.  
  
" Follow me, we have a debt to pay." Sesshomaru announces.  
  
" Oooooo, I love adventures!" Rin shrieks  
  
Jaken moans aggravated. Sesshomaru smiles lightly.  
  
' These humans are so naïve.'  
  
Hut  
  
Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes.  
  
" Where.....where am I." Inuyasha asks incoherently.  
  
" You're in a hut, Mr. Angel." Miroku jokes.  
  
Inuyasha looks at Miroku sourly.  
  
" I take it you believed Kagome?" Inuyasha says.  
  
' As much as this hut is gold.' Miroku says in his mind.  
  
Inuyasha closes his eyes.  
  
" I wish this hut was made out of gold." Inuyasha smiles.  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha curiously.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Kagome asks.  
  
/ Ask Miroku./  
  
" Miroku, do you know what he's talking about?" Kagome asks  
  
Miroku looks at her scared.  
  
" Inuyasha," Miroku starts " can you read minds?"  
  
Inuyasha opens his eyes again, and turns to Sango.  
  
" You should kill him for what he's thinking." Inuyasha answers amused.  
  
Sango almost burns a hole through Miroku, how hard she's glaring at him.  
  
" Houishi-sama?!" Sango explains irritably.  
  
Inuyasha laughs roughly.  
  
" I'm only joking. What he's thinking pretty.....um.....sweet." Inuyasha explains.  
  
Miroku knocks Inuyasha on the head.  
  
" Why you...." Miroku says.  
  
" Inuyasha, you owe us an explanation." Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha sits up easily.  
  
" Like I told Kagome. I have become a half-deity from the red moon's light and her miko powers. So now I have wings, wisdom, and I can purify demons. But..." Inuyasha reads their minds " I can't purify Naraku because now he's a full deity because he sold his soul. That power-hungry freak got his deity powers from the large amount of shards he has."  
  
" So now we are fighting a full deity?" Miroku asks unbelieving  
  
" Yes, and..." Inuyasha picks up his sword " with this we can beat him: The Blade Of A Fallen Angel. Made from my feather and another of my father's fangs. This sword is the only thing that can help us. And if my suspicions are correct, it will come in handy, tonight."  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
" Tonight! Why tonight!" Everyone screams at him.  
  
" Sheesh! It's not enough I have a dog's hearing; I can hear your thoughts, too." Inuyasha complains " If we don't attack tonight his powers will grow beyond our comprehension. He is going to use his powers to cause another red moon. If he gains even a little more power even I won't be able to kill him."  
  
" I see. So tonight is the final battle." Miroku understands.  
  
Inuyasha listens to their thoughts on this.  
  
' I will be able to avenges Kohaku's torturing and my village's demise.'  
  
' I will be rid of the accursed kazaana and then.....'  
  
Inuyasha doesn't dare listen to the rest of Miroku's thoughts.  
  
' I don't want to lose anyone; especially lose Inuyasha again.'  
  
Inuyasha smiles at Kagome.  
  
' Oh no! He can hear our thoughts. La la la la laaa!'  
  
/ Do not worry. I won't tell./  
  
' Inuyasha? How can you talk into my head?'  
  
/ I rather call it a very private conversation./  
  
Kagome huffs at Inuyasha.  
  
/ Come on, that's too kawaii./  
  
Kagome looks away.  
  
' You little...'  
  
/ Remember, I can hear you./  
  
" Then should we prepare?" Miroku suggests.  
  
Inuyasha looks seriously at everyone.  
  
" Let's."  
  
Castle.  
  
Naraku stands in the courtyard of his castle; two bat-like wings protrude from his back, his eyes burn fiery red, and face is divided by a diagonal line, the lower half as red as his eyes.  
  
" Soon, the apocalypse will burn this world into the farthest depths of the Devil's Kingdom!" Naraku shouts sounding like a fortune teller.  
  
Zarcunai comes up behind him.  
  
" Our ' friends' are outside and no word from Sesshomaru." Zarcunai says.  
  
" It will not matter. My powers grow every second. I doubt even Inuyasha's wisdom will have an idea to kill me." Naraku explains " My powers are those of a warlord of utter destruction. Do you think that I am not fully able?"  
  
" No, you are the strongest in the world." Zarcunai answers nervously.  
  
Outside the Castle  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome , and Sango stand at the doors.  
  
Inuyasha hears everyone think the same thing.  
  
' Let's do it!'  
  
Inuyasha burst down the door with his claws.  
  
" Naraku!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
Inuyasha sets his eyes on the figure in front of him.  
  
" You truly are the devil." Inuyasha growls low.  
  
Naraku laughs maniacally.  
  
" Inuyasha, let's make this interesting! Become the deity I know you are! The deity that has slain his own kin!"  
  
Inuyasha begins to chant.  
  
" Exio das neos, shile caln!" Inuyasha chants. { Angel my soul, show yourself }  
  
Inuyasha begins to give off tangible waves.  
  
Inuyasha face shows obvious pain. Four pure, white wings force themselves out of Inuyasha's back. A black cross covers Inuyasha's face. The sword in Inuyasha's hand transforms; it becomes bigger and sharper. It begins to give off waves like Inuyasha. Inuyasha begins to glow and floats a few inches off the ground.  
  
" I see that you are in pain." Naraku begins to run at Inuyasha. A shadow ball appears in his hand. Naraku grips it and it becomes a sword. " Let me put you out of you pain!"  
  
Naraku's sword clashes with Inuyasha's transformed one. Inuyasha and Naraku are both blown back from the force.  
  
" Your sword is more powerful than you are, Inuyasha." Naraku laughs. " Brace yourself!"  
  
Naraku raises his sword over his head. A small ball, much like the one his sword came from, rests on the point of his blade. It grows larger and larger until it's the size of a small hut.  
  
" Here, Inuyasha. This is for you from the trouble you've caused me!" Naraku explains.  
  
Naraku points his sword at Inuyasha again. The ball hastily makes it way it Inuyasha, but he stands still. Inuyasha glances at his feet; they're glowing black.  
  
' CRAP! He's holding me feet down. And my sword will transform back if I put it under that much pressure. I'm done in, I've failed.'  
  
Inuyasha closes his eyes awaiting the blast: it hasn't come. Inuyasha opens his eyes to something he never thought he'd see.  
  
Naraku's blast is being held back by Sesshomaru and the Tokijin.  
  
" Sesshomaru?!!?" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
Sesshomaru keeps his eyes forward.  
  
" Kill Naraku and take care of Jaken and Rin for me. Now I can say I helped you for once." Sesshomaru says regretfully.  
  
" Sesshomaru, don't do this!"  
  
Naraku laughs.  
  
" The brothers die together!"  
  
Naraku makes the ball larger and it engulfs Sesshomaru.  
  
" Sessho-Maru!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
The ball disappears and Inuyasha rushes to him.  
  
Inuyasha sees his brother's closed eyes. Sesshomaru opens one eye.  
  
" Father says ' Hi'." Sesshomaru says before his head falls limply.  
  
Naraku sees his chance.  
  
" Prepare to die, Inuyasha." Naraku raises his sword above his head.  
  
Castle Door  
  
Everyone pounds against the door. They are repelled by an invisible wall.  
  
" Curses! We can't get through!" Miroku shouts frustrated.  
  
" Maybe our bodies can't get through, but...." Kagome loads her bow " my arrow can."  
  
Kagome releases her arrow, it glows lighter than any sacred arrow she's shout before. It easily passes through the door, and head towards Naraku. The arrow pierces the thin membrane of his wings.  
  
Naraku loses the black ball and grabs his bleeding wing. His hand glows and mends the wound.  
  
" Valiant effort, little girl." Naraku laughs cockily. " AAAH!!!"  
  
The area where he mended the wound is burning rapidly.  
  
" How can this be? I am a deity?!" Naraku screams.  
  
Inuyasha looks at Naraku venomously.  
  
" No, you are a devil." Inuyasha corrects " And that of wicked heart cannot mend that that was caused by one of pure heart."  
  
Naraku glares at Inuyasha.  
  
" If even, I may not have two wings, but I am a pure devil, at least. And that is a variable that will cost you dearly!" Naraku claims.  
  
Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" But then again what do you know? You should have thought of the consequences when you became a devil. Now that you have been hit by that arrow, your body will be slightly paralyzed from such a pure arrow." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
Naraku tries to move, but can barely flinch. Naraku's face shows fear, like a child before a homicidal maniac.  
  
Inuyasha steps in front of his brother's body. He digs his sword deep in the ground.  
  
" Naraku, I have a question for you." Inuyasha declares. " How do you kill an immortal being?"  
  
Naraku continues to struggle.  
  
" That's right. You can't! Even if you destroy my body, my spirit will live on!" Naraku exclaims.  
  
" That's right." Inuyasha begins " You have to banish their soul to the netherworld!"  
  
Naraku's face loses all of its color.  
  
" You wouldn't, Inuyasha. If you open a portal your soul will be sucked in!" Naraku shouts nervously.  
  
Inuyasha puts his hands in a position as if he were praying.  
  
" Inuyasha! Please don't do it!" he hears Kagome shout behind him.  
  
Inuyasha begins to chant again.  
  
" Exiol, uy retity nagid, terw niu qeut lokiki!" Inuyasha chants { Angel, of Heavens and Earth, grant me your power! }  
  
All of Inuyasha's feathers remove themselves from his back All of his feathers form a ball in front of his hands. It glows like the Shikon No Tama. The cross from on Inuyasha's face disappears and his skin loses its color as well.  
  
" This is my soul along with the power of willing angels. This is your demise." Inuyasha states.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't do it! Onegai!" Kagome shouts.  
  
Inuyasha seems to ignore it, and chants again.  
  
" Senakanae tolifelf!" Inuyasha chants {Divine revenge! }  
  
The bright ball rushes to inches away from Naraku's face. A black ball, much like Inuyasha's, emerges from Naraku.  
  
A fault opens in the ground; fires burst from the fault. Both of the bright balls are pulled into the fiery depths of the fault.  
  
Naraku collapses to ground instantly. The barrier at the door breaks, and the gang bursts through.  
  
" INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome calls out.  
  
Inuyasha turns to the group rushing toward him.  
  
" That was for Taisho, Sesshomaru, and you all." Inuyasha says weakly and falls.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Kagome yells.  
  
Inuyasha reaches out to Kagome.  
  
/ Aishetouru, Kagome./  
  
Inuyasha's body lies motionless.  
  
Everyone arrives at his side. They're all crying.  
  
' Inuyasha, I know you can hear me. Please don't die. I-I lo-love you.' Kagome thinks trying to contact him.  
  
She gets no response.  
  
As if on a cue the clouds that darkened the night begin to rain; as if the very heavens themselves are crying over the lost of the half-deity named, Inuyasha.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: I *sobbing* can't say *sobbing* anything. Why did I have * sobbing* to hurt him *sobbing* too! 


	9. Lightning Strikes And Thunder Roars

Inu: I can honestly that I have been flamed.  
  
Sesshomaru: Just the only one that has been put down.  
  
Inu: ( picks up phone) Who's this? No I would not like to purchase a life, but my friend here needs one.  
  
Sesshomaru: That's weak. No one's on the phone.  
  
( hands phone to Sesshomaru)  
  
Telemarketer: Do you need a life?  
  
Sesshomaru: Actually I do. I died in the last chapter. Hello. Hello?  
  
Inu: Haha. She hung up!  
  
Lightning Strikes And Thunders Roars.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't die. You are still breathing." Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha opens his eyes. He can feel the rain beating down on him mercifully. He brings a smile to his colorless face.  
  
" Hintano wetr uiy retryiu erqs, nect anji Exio gen fasce gekns huimon retityl diuoris." Inuyasha says in the language he's been speaking.  
  
" What does that mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Lightning strikes and thunder roars, when an angel has been denied from Heaven's doors." Inuyasha says weakly.  
  
Inuyasha looks up at the sky over his friends heads.  
  
" I always thought I'd die on the new moon." Inuyasha says.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't talk like that. You're not going to die." Kagome begins to cry. Her cheeks being wet from the rain that has already fallen on her.  
  
Inuyasha laughs weakly.  
  
" Gomen for leaving so soon."  
  
" Inuyasha don't talk like that." Kagome says.  
  
" Arigato, for being there, k......." Inuyasha's face shows an instant burst of pain. He never gets to finish the sentence.  
  
Kagome watches this fearfully.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome pushes him slightly. No recoil. " Inuyasha, st-stop joking a-around."  
  
Inuyasha obviously doesn't reply. His dog ears lie flat against his head. His claws lie motionless on the ground where they fell. The sword he dug in the ground transforms back to its original form, cracked.  
  
" Inuyasha, onegai answer me. Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cries.  
  
Sango places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" At least he died the way he would most prefer: protecting you." Sango tries to comfort her crying friend.  
  
Kagome looks up to Sango and back down without saying a word.  
  
" Fine." Kagome whispers " Let's head back. A proper burial."  
  
Sango nods.  
  
" Let's grab him."  
  
( Days Later) Kaede's Village.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede stand in front of a patch of dug up land. Right in front of the God Tree: Inuyasha's grave.  
  
" Inuyasha, was a friend to us all, though he never would admit it. Inuyasha protected us all one numerous times. He'd take out the Tetsusaiga and chop up anyone who'd come near us. His wish was to become a full- blooded demon, but saw the error of his wish when he saw what the outcome was. Then, by some miracle, became a deity. With his new ' power' Inuyasha tried to protect us still. His final moments he was fighting with the devil himself. That showed Inuyasha's true colors. He gave up his very soul to save us, if not the whole world. May he rest in eternal peace." Kaede preaches.  
  
Everyone is crying over the lost of their friend.  
  
" No one could replace Inyasha." Says Miroku.  
  
At their feet is a small flea.  
  
" I can't believe Master Inuyasha is gone." Shouts Myouga.  
  
' Inuyasha.' Kagome mournfully thinks.  
  
Kagome looks up at the God Tree.  
  
' Where Inuyasha was sealed for fifty years.'  
  
`````Flashback`````  
  
" You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. Why don't you just kill her off like you did me, Kikyo." Inuyasha taunts smugly.  
  
This angers Kagome.  
  
" Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is, I'm not her because I'm K........" she stops because of the loud crash behind her.  
  
`````` End Flashback```````  
  
' Then you tried to kill me.'  
  
The others are mourning over the loss of their friend, too. The deep thought is obvious on their faces.  
  
`````Flashback`````  
  
" Kazaana!" Miroku shouts uncovering his wind tunnel.  
  
" So that's where the wind is coming from." Inuyasha states the obvious. He digs the Tetsusaiga in the dirt to keep him down.  
  
" Don't fight it. You'll come in eventually." Miroku laughs.  
  
``````End Flashback``````  
  
" He helped me get rid of the accursed wind tunnel." Miroku says to himself looking at his normal right hand.  
  
" Inuyasha kept me from killing Kohaku."  
  
``````Flashback```````  
  
Sango has the tip of her katana lined up with Kohaku's neck.  
  
" Forgive me, Kohaku." Sango's tears spill as she pushes her sword towards Kohaku.  
  
Inuyasha jumps out of the foliage.  
  
" Don't do it!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
Inuyasha punches Sango's sword out of her hand sending it flying.  
  
`````` End Flashback``````  
  
" He stood my all of us like it was the natural thing to do." Sango says quietly missed.  
  
" In the end, Inuyasha was truly an angel." Kagome states looking back up at the God Tree.  
  
That Night  
  
Everyone's in Kaede's hut sitting silently. Outside a violent storm is raging on. The rain pounds against the hut unmercifully.  
  
" It hasn't rain this hard in a long time." Sango says looking at the rain outside. " I hate storms."  
  
A bolt of lightning illuminates the sky followed shortly by a loud crack of thunder.  
  
" Storms always come when you don't want them. Shippo, could you get off my head?" Kagome asks the cowering kitsune.  
  
" Nuh uh! I'm afraid of storms. Don't hit me!" exclaims the kitsune covering his head. Shippo brings his arms down seeing no one tried to hit him. " I miss Inuyasha!"  
  
" We all do, Shippo. It's nothing to be ashamed about." Kagome coos.  
  
`````Flashback`````  
  
" Would you hurry up, and get this statue off my hand!" orders Inuyasha.  
  
" But you have to promise not to hit me." Negotiates Shippo.  
  
" Just get it off my hand!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
Shippo hits the statue and it turns into a sultra. Inuyasha flexes out his hand and the knocks Shippo on the top of his head.  
  
" You promised!" wails Shippo.  
  
" No, I didn't. I just said get it off my hand." Inuyasha says.  
  
``````End Flashback`````  
  
" I know but.......... I can't believe Inuyasha is actually gone!" Shippo cries.  
  
Kagome pats Shippo on the head.  
  
" Shippo, time heals all wounds. I hope." Kagome says the end to herself.  
  
A wet, shivering girl comes running in the hut.  
  
" It's raining outside!" exclaims Rin.  
  
" Rin, you're soaked." Sango states.  
  
" But it's just rain." Complains Rin.  
  
Kagome hands Rin a towel and stares of into space.  
  
' I wish I could remember what Inuyasha said before he past on. He said something in some odd tongue.' Kagome muses.  
  
Next Day  
  
Kagome is walking, with her backpack on her back, twiddling with a white feather.  
  
" The only thing I have to remember Inuyasha by." Kagome says to herself.  
  
Kagome makes sure not to step on his grave on her way to the well. She reads the inscription on it:  
  
Here Lies Inuyasha  
A True Angel  
May He Rest In Peace For Eternity  
  
Kagome jumps into the well after reading it.  
  
Kagome sees the familiar blue light. Kagome looks up at the roof on the well house.  
  
' Yep. Home, sweet home.'  
  
Kagome slowly climbs out of the well.  
  
" Mom! Souta! Ji-chan! I'm home." Kagome yells.  
  
Kagome walks into house. A note is on the fridge.  
  
' I bet my Mom has a whole drawer of these by now.' Kagome mentally laughs.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
If you're reading this we all are taking a small trip into town. There's some money in envelope on the table if you wish to find us, or do something with your friends.  
  
Love,  
Mom  
  
' Well, that's something to do before I head back.' Kagome shrugs.  
  
Minutes Later  
  
Kagome is walking down the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
' This is where Kaede's village is.'  
  
" Kagome!" she hears exited shrieks behind her.  
  
Kagome turns around. Eri, Yumi, and Ayime are standing together right there.  
  
Kagome begins to mentally count.  
  
' Three, two, one.......'  
  
" Kagome, tell us about the really jealous guy." They all request in unison.  
  
" Oh him," Kagome puts on a fake smile " he died."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" Ya, he kicked the bucket." Kagome says  
  
" Then what about......." Eri starts  
  
Kagome quickly puts her palm in front of her face.  
  
" Please, I don't want to hear it." Kagome says irritately.  
  
Kagome storms off back towards the shrine.  
  
" She's acting like he really did die." Yumi says clueless.  
  
Minutes Later  
  
Kagome climbs back out of the well to the feudal era.  
  
' The chocolate I got will cheer up Shi............Oh dear Kami!' Kagome mentally shouts.  
  
The place where Inuyasha was buried had been dug up. Kagome rushes to the now empty hole. It's barren except for Inuyasha new sword.  
  
" Inuyasha, first you die. Then someone disrespects your grave." Kagome cries.  
  
' If only I knew who did this. I kill them.'  
  
" Well that's peculiar." Kagome hears a familiar voice behind her. " You'd think I'd be the first one to know I had died."  
  
Kagome swiftly turns toward the source of the voice.  
  
Leaning very nonchalantly against a tree is Inuyasha.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: I don't have anything to say.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Inu: How he managers to hold the phone up when he's tied up is a mystery to me. Anyway............Love and Peace. ~_^ ^_^ 


	10. The Lesser Of Two Evils

Inu: Thanks to animeluvr8! I couldn't keep myself writing if I didn't know you'd be there to review. You have like HALF of my reviews. ARIGATO to animeluvr8.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hello! Hello!  
  
Hiei: Shut up, baka!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ooo, you're up.  
  
Hiei: Someone didn't want to be quiet.  
  
Sesshomaru: I swear, you are right after the author!  
  
The Lesser Of Two Evils  
  
" I take it you missed me." Inuyasha says smugly  
  
Kagome stares at him unbelievingly.  
  
" You didn't listen to my little poem, did ya? Lightning strikes and thunder roars, when an angel has been denied from heaven's doors." Inuyasha repeats.  
  
" Inuyasha, i-is th-that y-you?" Kagome asks skeptically.  
  
Inuyasha looks at his hands and feet.  
  
" Well, I look like me." Inuyasha says jokingly.  
  
Kagome stands up slowly, and looks down at his , supposal, grave.  
  
" Inuyasha! It is you!" Kagome runs up to him and embraces him. " I thought you died!"  
  
" I did die." Inuyasha says bluntly.  
  
Kagome looks up at him.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Let's say that there's really, really long lines." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" But, you lost your soul." Kagome says.  
  
" No," Inuyasha corrects " I lost my deity's soul."  
  
" Wait." Kagome pushes away " How is it possibly that you are alive now?"  
  
Surprising enough, Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" You still didn't listen to me. I was alive when you passed my 'grave' last night." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" That still doesn't mean anything how did you come back to life." Kagome says.  
  
" Well, I came back to life because I only gave up part of my soul so I got to come back." Inuyasha explains.  
  
" So you aren't a deity anymore?" Kagome asks curiously.  
  
Inuyasha keeps silent for a moment.  
  
" I'm not really a deity anymore because giving up my soul gave away my divine properties. But, I still know the words of the angel language, so I still have part of that power." Inuyasha says " But using a language of such power would tire me greatly."  
  
Kagome looks clueless at him. Inuyasha gestures to the God Tree.  
  
" Let me show you."  
  
Inuyasha got out of Kagome's grip and walks to the front of the God Tree. He faces his palm to the tree.  
  
" Zeatqu yiu setryingqe!" Inuyasha chants.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Burn an inscription."  
  
Inuyasha turns Kagome's head to the tree. Words begin to form slowly.  
  
{ I love you }  
  
" Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome looks up at Inuyasha. His hair is black and his eyes lavender.  
  
" Inuyasha, are you a human?" Kagome asks seeing Inuyasha's appearance.  
  
" Yes, I'm tired and that took a bit too much energy for someone's who has only been a live for a few hours." Inuyasha says weakly.  
  
Kagome looks back at the God Tree and back at Inuyasha.  
  
" What can you do with maximum energy?" Kagome asks curiously.  
  
Inuyasha shrugs.  
  
" Steal a soul, make a small building without lifting a finger, and persuade a person's mind to a certain extent." Inuyasha lists.  
  
" Really?" Kagome asks amazed " Can you teach me?"  
  
Inuyasha thinks for a minute.  
  
" You could probably do more since you're a miko, but it takes a while to even pronounce these words." Inuyasha theorizes.  
  
Kagome stares at Inuyasha.  
  
" Can we go to the hag's village. I'm a bit fatigued, and scared of being demon in broad daylight." Inuyasha suggests.  
  
" Okay, but this really is you? Scared?" Kagome asks  
  
" Your mind seem in complete terror when I was about to give up my soul, and when you saw my little hole." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" Inuyasha, sit." Kagome says angrily.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't slam into the ground.  
  
" What?!" Kagome exclaims.  
  
" This?" Inuyasha tugs on his rosary " I put a spell on it when I resurrected. You can't sit me for another few hours with that word."  
  
" Then we'll have to find out that word, huh?" Kagome threatens jokingly.  
  
" Well not until I'm demon again, onegai?" Inuyasha pretends whimpering.  
  
" Baka." Kagome pushes him.  
  
" Who's baka?"  
  
" Hmph!"  
  
Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" As soon as I find out that word, I swear." Kagome threatens.  
  
Hut  
  
" I wonder what's taking Kagome? She went back for supplies and candy right?" Shippo asks worriedly.  
  
" Hey everyone!" they hear from outside.  
  
" That's Kagome!" Shippo shouts excitedly and runs outside.  
  
" Hello Shippo." Kagome greets the kitsune.  
  
" Kagome, I missed you!" Shippo exclaims.  
  
" D'you miss me?" someone asks from besides Kagome.  
  
Shippo looks at the person curiously.  
  
" You're a human. Do I know you?" Shippo asks.  
  
The person looks at Shippo and smiles.  
  
" You sure do. I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha says.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Shippo stares at him again. A sudden look of realization crosses the kitsune's face.  
  
" You are Inuyasha!" Shippo jumps on top of his head. " Hey everyone, Inuyasha's alive!!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango walk out of the hut slowly.  
  
" Shippo, you know Inuyasha is......... standing right in front of me." Miroku says astonished  
  
Inuyasha waves a hand.  
  
" Hello, how have you done without me?" Inuyasha asks  
  
Miroku and Sanho stare in aw.  
  
" Well, aren't you gonna welcome me back?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
" Back from where?" Miroku asks unbelievingly.  
  
" Yes, from where?" Sango asks in the same tone.  
  
" I don't know. There was a long line though. I met some old friends. Taisho, Sesshomaru, my dad. Everyone was there!" Inuyasha exclaims.  
  
" What?!"  
  
Inuyasha points a finger at Miroku.  
  
" I think I can do one more trick." Inuyasha whispers to Kagome.  
  
" What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Shippo asks.  
  
" Nhyut." Inuyasha chants. { Fall }  
  
Miroku suddenly trips and lands face first.  
  
" I see you haven't changed." Inuyasha laughs  
  
" That was mean." Kagome mutters.  
  
Their voices were unheard because of Shippo laughing.  
  
" Inuyasha, look!" Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha demon features reappear slowly.  
  
" Yes, I could notice that." Inuyasha says bluntly  
  
Miroku gets up and dusts himself off.  
  
" That was embarrassing." Miroku admits.  
  
Inuyasha opens his mouth, but Kagome covers his mouth.  
  
" I wouldn't do that. I heard that word you said." Kagome threatens.  
  
Inuyasha growls.  
  
" Come on. Let's go inside. I'll explain all." Inuyasha says.  
  
Minutes Later  
  
" Where do you want me to start?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
" Maybe from after you died." Miroku suggest.  
  
" Do interrupt. When I died I saw a long line of dead people. Sesshomaru and Taisho were at the back. The line was on like clouds or whatever. I waited for a long, long time. When I got to the front a huge guy like fifty feet tall asked what I did with my last and I told him how I died. He told me that I shouldn't die for giving up my divine soul. Then he said that I may go back if someone said they wanted me back in the one hour past this meeting. Then someone said they wanted me back so then I got back my body. I must say you did a good job of burying me. Anyway I've been alive for about two or three hours. What do you want me to answer now?" Inuyasha concluded.  
  
" Did you just make up that story? Were you really dead in the first place?" Miroku asks.  
  
" Of course I did. I wanted to fulfill my life's dream of sleeping in a hole for two weeks." Inuyasha answers sarcastically.  
  
" So now he really is back." Kagome ends.  
  
Shippo starts to jump up and down from on top of Inuyasha's head.  
  
" I'm so happy you're back Inuyasha!" Shippo cries.  
  
" We all are Shippo." Kagome says to the kitsune.  
  
" Nhyut." Inuyasha mutters angrily.  
  
Shippo falls to the ground off Inuyasha's head.  
  
Everyone starts to laugh. Inuyasha keeps a glum face.  
  
' I don't have the heart to tell them. That Naraku was the lesser of two evils.'  
  
~_~_~+  
  
Inu: Love and peace. ~_^ ^_^ 


	11. A Higher Evil

Inu: Hello! How is everybody?  
  
Sesshomaru: Three eyes!  
  
Hiei: Dog!  
  
Sesshomaru: Moron!  
  
Hiei: Fluffy!  
  
Sesshomaru: You little son of a........  
  
Inu: ( interrupting) Chapter 11! I think.  
  
A Higher Evil  
  
Inuyasha stands on top of his grave. He stares at the God Tree. The inscription he wrote has faded away.  
  
Inuyasha clutches his fist tightly.  
  
' If I can just do this much damage to a tree it might takes years, if not decades, to match his power.' Inuyasha mentally swears.  
  
" Inuyasha," Kagome says from behind him " I thought I'd find you here."  
  
" Why so?"  
  
" Because I always come here to think." Kagome answers. Kagome comes shoulder to shoulder with him. " And you've been coming here a lot lately."  
  
Inuyasha shrugs.  
  
" Is it something important?" Kagome asks curiously.  
  
" Yes, something that involves all of us." Inuyasha says weakly.  
  
This seems to brighten up Kagome.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Something really important."  
  
" Would you like to tell us?" Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha thinks about this.  
  
" Yes, I should tell you all now." Inuyasha says and motions back toward the village."It's something really important."  
  
Hut  
  
" Now Inuyasha what troubles you?" Miroku asks.  
  
Inuyasha takes a big breath.  
  
" As all of you know I've been alive for a couple of weeks now. When I was dead that huge guy told me something. He reminded me that Naraku told me that he gave up is soul to become full deity. Yet, Naraku never informed me to whom he gave his soul. And that's where I begin." Inuyasha starts. " Naraku gave his soul to a man named, Emier Kinlanit. This man is human, and has been alive for centuries. That is because he was a worshipper of the devil himself. The man believed in him so much he dedicated his life to contact him. In his later years he was giving another mortal sacrifice when he finally his dreams were fulfilled. The devil appeared to him. The devil found out that this man was the most loyal servant he had; counting his servants in the underworld. He granted Emier eternal youth and life. He also gave him powers dangerously close to his own. Now, not only is he a devil worshipper, now he is like a devil walking the earth. In this day and time he searches for the souls of people to fill his master's hunger. Very soon, if his own power increases like this his power could very well surpass that of deities of heaven. Emier is a master of the Divine Language so his very tongue is a weapon. With Naraku's soul his power increased greatly, and with that he gained his hatred. That means he seeks the Shikon no Tama and thirsts for our blood. That is all I have to say."  
  
Total silence filled the room. Miroku is first to speak.  
  
" Are you saying that we have the devil's right-hand man on our tail?" Miroku asks unbelievingly.  
  
Inuyashs nods.  
  
" You have got to be kidding." Kagome says weakly.  
  
Inuyasha shakes his head this time.  
  
" I am not kidding I'm afraid. I was informed to save this world we, all of us, must stop him." Inuyasha lowers his head " Which I see nigh impossible considering the lost of my deity powers and the lost of Tetsusaiga. I can't even touch The Blade Of A Fallen Angel."  
  
" Oh no." Sango says audibly.  
  
No one spoke for a minute.  
  
" If anyone is thinking it I do not believe the Shikon Jewel will help us. If we use its special abilities the selfish wish will only give the devil more power." Inuyasha sighs.  
  
" First Naraku and now the very devil himself." Miroku complains.  
  
" I have one thing to help us right now. The Divine Language could aid us. That might be our only help." Inuyasha try to inspire.  
  
" Then should we start our new trek? What other help would we get?" Miroku asks  
  
" Yes, and I'm not sure." Inuyasha says.  
  
" Let's begin."  
  
That Night  
  
Kagome stands outside Kaede's hut. She is looking up at the moonless sky.  
  
" A month ago Inuyasha died." Kagome says lightly.  
  
`````Flashback``````  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells.  
  
Inuyasha reaches out to Kagome.  
  
/ Aishetouru, Kagome./  
  
`````End Flashback``````  
  
" Did he say that or was that just me?" Kagome asks out loud.  
  
" What?" Inuyasha asks coming up behind her.  
  
" Um......nothing." Kagome blushes.  
  
" Is that so?" the human Inuyasha asks.  
  
" Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Oh....it's nothing. Let's go back inside; you could get a cold when you're human." Kagome says sheepishly and goes back in.  
  
' Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm naïve.' Inuyasha smiles.  
  
Inuyasha walks toward the forest.  
  
Forest  
  
Inuyasha stops near his grave.  
  
" Das tyiuoty, shile cahn!" Inuyasha chants. { My sword, show yourself! }  
  
When Inuyasha finishes the area around him begins to glow.  
  
' I knew it'd be here.'  
  
Inuyasha smiles as the broken pieces of a red sword appear before him.  
  
' Just as I suspected. The Blaze Phoenix.' Inuyasha thinks happily.  
  
Inuyasha places a hand above the broken pieces.  
  
" Restyuun caln!" Inuyasha chants again. { Mend yourself! }  
  
The pieces glow and move together. With a bright flash the pieces were back in one piece. The red blade glistens in the moonlight.  
  
Inuyasha slowly moves down and puts his hand on the handle. Red sparks quickly fly up Inuyasha's arm.  
  
" Crud." Inuyasha complains removing his hand from the blade. " This thing was loyal."  
  
' Maybe I can talk to it?'  
  
" Kol sadfh traeads nuji knjoi. Ji sytg sa frequid lok Taisho." Inuyasha says { I mean you know harm. I was a friend of Taisho. }  
  
Inuyasha once again places his hand on the blade. It vibrates but doesn't shock him.  
  
" This thing has a will of its own." Inuyasha gasps as its symbol changes again.  
  
' Traitor of Blood' to ' Bringer of Peace.'  
  
Inuyasha laughs.  
  
' Ya, I intend to bring peace with a sword.'  
  
Next Day  
  
The gang is walking down a dirt path.  
  
" Déjà vu." Miroku sighs.  
  
" Yes, this really seems familiar. Doesn't it?" Sango says.  
  
No one answers.  
  
" Something disturbs me." Miroku lets known " Why do you have the Blaze Phoenix, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha laughs as the others look at him.  
  
" So you discovered the aura already, have you?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
" Yes, it is an unforgettable aura." Miroku answers.  
  
" Then what became of your other sword?" Kagome asks.  
  
" I transported it randomly so one day the owner will wield it again." Inuyasha replies.  
  
" Why did you do that? That sword was strong!" exclaims Kagome.  
  
" Indeed it was, but I couldn't wield it. Besides, next time I cross Toutousai I could just get another Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha explains.  
  
" Greedy, are we?" Miroku jokes.  
  
" Why thank you." Inuyasha says in the same tone.  
  
Miroku suddenly gets serious.  
  
" Inuyasha, what do you know of Emier?" Miroku asks.  
  
" Nothing except that he hates us and wants to please the devil." Inuyasha answers bluntly.  
  
" Surely we must have something. We have an extremely powerful new enemy, and all we know is he needs to be stopped?" Miroku asks skeptically.  
  
" Exactly. The only strength we have is emotion. Emier is as emotionless as dirt. That alone could help us." Inuyasha says.  
  
" An optimist is in our mists." Kagome says.  
  
" I heard that." Inuyasha growls.  
  
" Don't make me say it. I know two words that'll work." Kagome threatens.  
  
" I just had to teach you." Inuyasha complains.  
  
A Long Way Away  
  
A boy the age of the gang walks through a crop field. His hair is black hair. His eyes are green and alive. His clothes are those of a poor farm boy.  
  
" Mom, Dad! I have returned!" he shouts.  
  
A man and woman step out of the hut in front of him.  
  
" Taisho!" the woman shouts.  
  
The woman rushes to him.  
  
" Taisho, I was worried about you. You've been in town for hours! We need your help to help this poor boy with amnesia!" she yells harshly.  
  
" I turned sixteen a four weeks ago, and I still get treated like a child! I am trying to help the boy. I just thought that since I didn't get anything for my birthday I could spend two or three hours in town." Taisho says.  
  
" I see your argument, but strange things are happening. This boy just showed up and can't remember anything, but keeps muttering Sango. The souls of people around here are vanishing, and that worries me. Please stay near our house." His mom argues.  
  
" I see. I promise that I wont stray far without your permission." Taisho agrees.  
  
" Good, now come inside. I bet you can play with the poor boy." His mom says and walks back to the hut.  
  
" But soon I will live the life that I have always wanted, you'll see. One day the name 'Taisho' will be on everyone's tongue." Taisho whispers silently.  
  
Taisho walks to the hut slowly.  
  
" Just you wait."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: Love and Peace. ~_^ ^_^ 


	12. The Swords In The Stones

Inu: to animeluvr8; I wish I would have thought of ending it there. I couldn't believe how much I had written so I wanted to write more. To LuckyInu17: I am a 12 year old, soccer playing boy on my mom's computer. I don't know how to send chapters, Gomen!  
  
Hiei: Yak yak yak. Don't you ever shut up!  
  
Inu: Why haven't I kicked you out yet?  
  
Sesshomaru: Because then I would be here with no ropes.  
  
Inu: That and Fluffy is boring by himself.  
  
Fluffy: I'm Sesshomaru, not Fluffy. Change my name over there!  
  
The Swords In The Stones  
  
Taisho picks up a plant and places it in his basket. He looks up at the sun.  
  
" Rather hot lately." Taisho complains.  
  
He wipes sweat off his forehead and starts to his hut.  
  
" Mom, I'm coming in for the day!" Taisho yells.  
  
" Come in." she instructs.  
  
Taisho walks into the hut. The little boy in the corner catches his eye.  
  
He looks like twelve or thirteen years old. His clothes are dirty and unwashed. His hair is black and his eyes brown. He has himself rolled up in a ball in the corner of the hut.  
  
" Sango.......Father." he mutters.  
  
" Boy, are you okay?" Taisho asks worriedly.  
  
The boy looks up at him.  
  
" Kohaku." He says quietly.  
  
" Is that your name?"  
  
" I don't know, is it?" the boy asks.  
  
" I certainly do not know. But it gives us something to call you." Taisho states.  
  
Kohaku rocks back and forth slowly.  
  
' Sheesh, you try to help somebody.'  
  
Path  
  
Everyone is sitting under a tree. Using the shade to cool down from the blistering sun.  
  
" Inuyasha," Miroku starts. " Where are we headed first?"  
  
" We are going to where Naraku's castle once stood." Inuyasha answers.  
  
" What do you expect to find there?" Sango interrogates.  
  
" To see if Naraku left any clues to where Emier is."  
  
" Why do we need to know where he is?" Miroku asks.  
  
" To help us," Inuyasha is silent for a minute " find out what Emier is used to. If it's hot like today we need to be able to freeze his terrain. If he is used to cold we need to be able to melt his tundra."  
  
" That's very strategic Inuyasha." Kagome compliments.  
  
" I lost my deity soul not my deity wisdom." Inuyasha explains.  
  
Chamber  
  
It's a very dark chamber. No light passes through this room.  
  
" Master....." a very deep voice says. His voice echoes in the vastness of the chamber " what should I do about the hanyou?"  
  
Silence fills the room for a few moments.  
  
" I agree his power has greatly decreased, but that does not defeat the fact that he easily slew Naraku." The man seems to argue.  
  
Once again the man is quiet.  
  
" No your power is unmatched. I worry only that he might stop me from fulfilling my destiny. If he is to slay me you will not walk the face of the earth again. He is our only adversary. If I am allowed to confront him I could easily kill him." The man's voice echoes.  
  
Silence.  
  
" As you wish. I will kill him at the morrow's sunset."  
  
Village  
  
Taisho walks nonchalantly through town.  
  
' I better hurry; the old hag might yell at me again.'  
  
Taisho looks curiously at the crowd of villagers. Some villagers have circled around something.  
  
' I wonder what's happening here.'  
  
Taisho runs over to the crowd to peep at what they're gawking at.  
  
" Excuse me.......Excuse me." Taisho forces a polite tone.  
  
He gets on his toes to take a look. All he sees is a small sparkle.  
  
" May I please take a look?" he asks in a fake sincere voice.  
  
A man moves out of his way. Taisho quickly takes his spot to see the object.  
  
Right in the center of the crowd is a glistening sword.  
  
Castle  
  
Everyone is walking around examining the ground before they step on it.  
  
" What exactly are we looking for, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't move but starts to dig like a dog.  
  
" Any kind of clue that could help us find Emier." Inuyasha says flatly.  
  
Miroku waves his hands.  
  
" Hey Inuyasha! You need to see this." Miroku says excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha stops digging and walks over to Miroku.  
  
" What is it, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku points to the ground.  
  
On the ground are a sword and a sheath. It looks almost identical to Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Might it be?" Inuyasha picks up the sword by its sheath " The Tenseiga."  
  
Inuyasha slowly puts his hand on its handle.  
  
" Inuyasha, shouldn't it be destroyed? I mean Naraku's blast easily destroyed Tokijin and killed Sesshomaru!" Miroku exclaims.  
  
Inuyasha turns his head to Miroku.  
  
" I'm positive this is Tenseiga. It has the scent of my father and Sesshomaru. There is no doubt in my mind that this is Tenseiga." Inuyasha argues.  
  
Sango and Kagome come over to Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
" Is that what I think it is?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha nods his head.  
  
" This will help us greatly." Inuyasha smiles.  
  
Village  
  
Taisho stares at the blade astonish. The craftsmanship is obviously great.  
  
' Wow.' Taisho thinks  
  
" What do you think it is?" a villager asks.  
  
" It's probably a demon's sword. We best not touch it." Another says.  
  
Taisho turns his attention back to the sword.  
  
' I might as well. My conscience will nag me if I don't." Taisho reasons.  
  
Taisho takes step toward the sword.  
  
" What's gotten into you, boy?! Don't touch it." A villager orders.  
  
Taisho ignores him and walks almost right up to the sword. He sees an inscription on it in another language.  
  
" Nana Uy Ze Kinlooas Exio." Taisho stresses to read. { Blade Of A Fallen Angel }  
  
As soon as he finishes the sword begins to vibrate.  
  
" What the?!" Taisho yells and falls backwards. The villagers run away.  
  
" It is cursed and you angered it foolish boy!" one yells.  
  
The sword lifts itself out of the ground and points itself at Taisho.  
  
" Oh no, it's homicidal." Taisho sweats.  
  
The sword plunges at him and rest itself in his hand.  
  
" Go away!" Taishp screams while shaking his hand furiously " Can I not open my own hand?!"  
  
The sword vibrates again.  
  
' Did the sword just answer me?'  
  
Taisho marvels at the blade.  
  
' What is this?'  
  
Pit  
  
A man walks out of a big castle. He wears a wizard's robe. His hair is flaming orange along with his eyes. His eyes are stressed and fatigue. Around his neck is a shining ruby placed at the end of a necklace. He has a staff in his hand. He seems to not use it while walking. He also has red gauntlets on his hands hiding his fists.  
  
' I will see to it that the hanyou does not stop the rightful lord from claiming his throne. The mutt will not stop our plans. Tomorrow his blood will stain my hands.' The man muses.  
  
Campsite  
  
The moonlight falls on the gang as they sit around the fire.  
  
" Inuyasha. Will Tenseiga be able to assist us besides for its healing powers?" Miroku asks curiously.  
  
" It might. I do not know of any hidden techniques. But it does seem to be repelled by Blaze Phoenix." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" What is funny Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Well, it's funny that the swords hate each other as much as their wielders hated eachother." Inuyasha continues to laugh.  
  
" Explain."  
  
" You see, when I was a kid Taisho was the age of Sesshomaru. They had a rivalry because Taisho protected me and Sesshomaru wanted to hurt me. And when I grew older I left and left both of them in my past. Then eventually Sesshomaru killed Taisho." Inuyasha explains.  
  
" How is that funny?" Kagome asks.  
  
" Because Taisho was stronger than Sesshomaru and me; the same with these swords. It's humorous that the swords have a rivalry and I'm here." Inuyasha laughs again.  
  
" If you think it's funny." Miroku says absentmindedly.  
  
" See, he agrees."  
  
Village  
  
" Taisho! How dared you bring that monstrosity into this household?" His mother shrieks.  
  
" I cannot let it go! Deal with it!" Taisho yells.  
  
" You get out of this house and take Kohaku with you! You are an ingrate!" His mother scowls.  
  
" If you insist, you old geriatric!" Taisho shouts.  
  
He grabs Kohaku with his free hand and walks out the door.  
  
" Come on, Kohaku. We gonna have an adventure. We might even find your family." Taisho says.  
  
Kohaku stares become scared.  
  
" I killed them. I slaughtered them all." Kohaku whispers.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: Hope you liked. Love and Peace. ~_^ ^_^ 


	13. Fighting With The Devil Part I

Inu: ( crying) This is one of the last chapters. I'm so sad.  
  
Hie: I'll be out of a job? You suck, man.  
  
Fluffy: Well I have another........nothing.  
  
Inu: Tell me though. Do you want a sequel to: Night Of The Red Moon or one of my other stories.  
  
Fighting with the Devil Part I  
  
Taisho and Kohaku are walking steadily through a dead forest.  
  
" Where are we going?" Kohaku asks.  
  
" Well, you see. This sword is pulling me. I'm not the one walking. I'm the one holding on to you. I really have no idea." Taisho explains.  
  
The sword is out in front of Taisho. It tugs hum every which way.  
  
" I don't want to know where it's bringing us at this hour of night." Taisho whispers.  
  
Pit  
  
The man with orange hair walks hastily.  
  
" If I can get the hanyou's soul it will fulfill my master's wishes. This is the day!" he exclaims.  
  
A big expression of determination crosses his youthful face.  
  
" Hanyou, you will be my prey."  
  
Castle  
  
Everyone is once again around a fire. Trying to get heat from the little flame.  
  
" Inuyasha, I thought you were going to teach us that language?" Miroku asks.  
  
" Right, but I only have one word that help you all. Miroku: Munjik. That'll allow you to summon your kazaana. Sango: Nhgeefs. That will let your hiraikotsu to catch flame but not burn. Kagome: Oplink. That let's miko purify a demon little by little." Inuyasha teaches.  
  
" Inuyasha, could you repeat the words?" Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha opens his mouth but stops. He turns his head to some bushes. They're rustling lightly.  
  
" Show yourself!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
The bushes stop moving. A figure stands up. He looks like a shadow.  
  
" It's been a while, Inuyasha. And I've finally found you." The shadow speaks.  
  
Inuyasha stares at it for a short moment.  
  
" Zarcunai?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
" Your wisdom never ceases to amaze me, Inuyasha. Yes, I have returned for your head." Zarcunai threatens.  
  
" I remember this demon. He's an incarnation of Naraku!" informs Kagome.  
  
" I was never an incarnation. I am my own demon. I have been a servant of Emeir. That's why I am here. He sent me to size you up." Zarcunai says flexing his claws.  
  
Inuyasha steps forward.  
  
" Maybe now you all can practice. But don't say it too loud." Inuyasha instructs.  
  
Zarcunai seems to melt into the ground.  
  
" Where did he go?!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
" I am the darkness, Inuyasha. This is my power, and I'm afraid you're no match without your deity body." Zarcunai's voice booms from around them.  
  
" Is that so? Well, I'll just have to bring you out. Fierety!" Inuyasha chants {Light!}  
  
A bright light illuminates the area around the former castle. Zarcunai shrieks and comes up a few feet from Inuyasha.  
  
" Okiollp!" chants Inuyasha {Stop!}  
  
Zarcunai stops frozen solid.  
  
" What wizardry is this?! I can't move!" complains Zarcunai.  
  
Inuyasha sheathes the Blaze Phoenix. Zarcunai gasps at seeing the sword again.  
  
" You will not be able to move until I touch you." Inuyasha begins to charge " And by then it'll be too late."  
  
Inuyasha raises the blade above his head. Fire spins around the Blaze Phoenox.  
  
" Infernal Tornado!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
A red tornado runs toward Zarcunai. He just laughs. The blast hits his right side and completely destroys it.  
  
" Ha......Now you're only half the demon." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
Zarcunai laughs again and his right side grows back again.  
  
" How can it be?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
" Nheefs!" Sango shouts from behind Inuyasha. The hiraikotsu races past Inuyasha glowing an odd blue light.  
  
" Sango?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
Zarcunai jumps out of the way of Sango's weapon.  
  
" Did you think you could............AAAH!!!" Zarcunai shouts in agony.  
  
A hole begins to burn in the torso of Zarcunai. It grows larger and larger until Zarcinai is no more.  
  
No where Zarcunai stood is a boy their age and an adolescent boy. The larger boy holds a shining sword. Everyone gasps.  
  
" The Blade Of A Fallen Angel!" Inuyasha screams.  
  
Path  
  
The orange haired man walks hastier than ever.  
  
" Zarcunai, the fool, he showed himself before I arrived. And now there are two other fighters for me to face. This is not good." The man complains loudly.  
  
He stops for a minute.  
  
" Hai, milord, I will start tonight." He says.  
  
Castle  
  
Inuyasha stares on.  
  
" That's The Blade Of A Fallen Angel, and the boy looks just like Taisho!" Inuyasha exclaims.  
  
" H-How do you k-know my name, d-demon?" Taisho asks  
  
" What?"  
  
" My name's Taisho." Taisho introduces frightened.  
  
' Could this be?'  
  
" Kohaku!" Sango shouts happily and rushes toward them.  
  
Taisho steps in front of Kohaku.  
  
" Do come near us." Taisho says quietly.  
  
" Move out of the way. He's my brother!" Sango demands and pushes Taisho out of the way.  
  
Sango puts her hands on Kohaku's shoulders.  
  
" Kohaku, do you remember me? I'm Sango." Sango says.  
  
" Sango?" Kohaku repeats.  
  
Taisho watches curiously until a hand is on his shoulder; it's Inuyasha. Taisho yelps and jumps away.  
  
" Who are you?" Taisho asks.  
  
" I'm Inuyasha, Taisho." Inuyasha introduces.  
  
" What do you want with me?" Taisho asks.  
  
" I want your help."  
  
" Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asks but Inuyasha ignores her.  
  
" I want your help because," Inuyasha starts " you're the reincarnation of Taisho."  
  
" How could I be the reincarnation of myself?"  
  
" No, you're the reincarnation of a hanyou named Taisho." Inuyasha says.  
  
" What proof do you have of this?" Taisho orders.  
  
Inuyasha points at the sword.  
  
" The proof that you can wield that sword. It's a demon sword. I can't even touch it." Inuyasha explains.  
  
" I'm not wielding this sword. It's wielding me!" Taisho points out.  
  
" That's probably more accurate, but the facts the fact. You have to help us if you wield the sword of deity proportions." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" I do not have to help you and what do you mean deity?" asks Taisho.  
  
" You do have to help us unless you want the world to be ruled by the devil." Inuyasha says.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" Unless you help us the devil will be the ruler of the world." Inuyasha repeats again.  
  
" Why should I believe you much more help you?" Taisho interrogates  
  
" You should believe me because it's the truth, and if you don't help us I'll kill you." Inuyasha says cheerfully.  
  
" Well, I have the sword. I could kill you?" Taisho asks.  
  
" Go ahead." Inuyasha dares.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't be hasty." Kagome warns " That sword could seriously hurt you."  
  
Taisho swings the sword. The sword stops an inch from Inuyasha's neck.  
  
" Like you said; The sword's wielding you. And the sword forged by my feather will never hurt me." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" Then I have to help you?" complains Taisho.  
  
" Yes, you don't have a choice." Inuyasha says.  
  
Dead Forest  
  
The man walks hastily. He looks at his staff real quickly. It shines for a moment.  
  
" I'm close. I can pick up the holy waves coming off of the darned sword." The man curses.  
  
He starts to run.  
  
" If the ceremony is delayed I will be heavily punished." he says furiously.  
  
Castle  
  
Inuyasha just explained the situation to the others. Sango didn't really pay attention because she was tending to Kohaku.  
  
" Kohaku, is that good?" Sango asks.  
  
" The man with the staff is coming. He plans to bring around the Armageddon. He will succeed unless we stop him. We must stop him." Kohaku says quietly.  
  
" What did you say Kohaku?" Sango asks curiously.  
  
Kohaku's eyes open very wide.  
  
" He's here!" he shouts at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone looks at Kohaku. Then their eyes are caught by a man standing hundreds of yards away from them. Inuyasha gets up.  
  
" It's him, it's Emier."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Inu: Did you think it was good? Do you like putting in Kohaku? 


	14. Fighting With The Devil Part II

Inu: I'm so sad. I hate bringing good stories to an end.  
  
Sesshomaru: First you kill me and now you are about to fire me!  
  
Hiei: Well I'm blind, so you shut up.  
  
Inu: I like to thank anyone who even reviewed once. From what I checked I'm on sixteen author alerts! I have low standards so one would make me jump for joy. I'd like to thank you all.  
  
Fighting With The Devil Part II  
  
A man stands far from them. His face in a horrible scowl. His staff is radiating an odd feeling.  
  
" I came hear to slaughter all of the ones who oppose my master." Emier says angrily. " Now mortals, prepare to die."  
  
Everyone looks frightened at Emier sudden appearance; even Inuyasha.  
  
" Oh no. We haven't had time to practice the Divine Language." Inuyasha whispers to the group.  
  
" There's a bad feeling coming from him." Kagome says.  
  
" That's him?" Taisho asks.  
  
Inuyasha nods.  
  
' He looks familiar.' Taisho muses.  
  
Emier tilts his staff in the direction of the group.  
  
" Prepare yourself. I am not one to go easy." Emier instructs.  
  
Inuyasha places a hand on the Blaze Phoenix.  
  
" Listen closely. I can probably hold him off for a couple of minutes. While I do that you all try to memorize the words." Inuyasha says.  
  
" I'll help. If I am truly the reincarnation of that hanyou then I can help." Taisho suggests bravely.  
  
Inuyasha recognizes his determination, and he nods again.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
Emier watches impatiently.  
  
" Hurry! I wish not to be punished!" Emier yells.  
  
Taisho and Inuyasha exchange glances.  
  
" If you are not coming after me then I'm coming after you." Emier yells.  
  
" Taisho, he isn't a demon so he hasn't over-average strength or speed. But don't take him lightly, he's a spell caster and he's immortal." Inuyasha informs not taking he's eyes of Emier.  
  
" That is it!" Emier shouts.  
  
Emier picks up his staff and starts to charge. His staff glows again.  
  
" Ready.......GO!" Inuyasha exclaims.  
  
He and Taisho begin to run as well. Inuyasha quickly gets out in front because of his demon speed.  
  
" Emier, show me a challenge." Inuyasha taunts.  
  
Emier scowl gets fiercer and he pushes harder.  
  
' If I can get his pride to blind him he'll make simple mistakes.' Inuyasha strategizes.  
  
" Despicable hanyou, burn in flames!" Emier shouts.  
  
Emier stops in his tracks. He points his staff at Inuyasha. Flames burst out of his staff violently. Inuyasha keeps running forward.  
  
" Die!" Emier laughs.  
  
The flames surround the sprinting Inuyasha. They close in and engulf him. Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" I wear the Robe of the Fire Rat. Your shameful flames won't scathe me."  
  
Emier curses loudly. The flames around Inuyasha dissipate.  
  
" Feel the pain." Inuyasha taunts.  
  
Inuyasha sheathes the Blaze Phoenix. Inuyasha is about to strike, but stops when another violent blast passes by him from behind. The blast rushes towards Emier. Emier very frightfully and nervously steps out of its path. The blast continues on forwad. Inuyasha turns to see where it came from. Taisho points the tip of his sword at Emier nonchalantly.  
  
" Inuyasha, I have some ........ memories. I guess that's the best way to put it. I know how to wield this sword and speak the Divine tongue." Taisho explains.  
  
Inuyasha stares at Taisho for a moment. He turns back to Emier who looks upset.  
  
" You will pay for that, insolent boy." Emier promises.  
  
Emier starts to chant. Inuyasha rapidly turns to Kagome.  
  
" Say your word! If he finishes that chant we'll all die!" Inuyasha orders.  
  
Kagome nervously nods.  
  
" O......Oplink!" Kagome chants facing her palm at Emier.  
  
A bright pink light streaks at Emier swiftly. Emier stops chanting and tries to dodge. He light strikes his left shoulder.  
  
" Foolish girl, I'll just heal it." Emier growls.  
  
He places his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Ah!" Emier shouts in pain.  
  
He looks at his hand; it's burned.  
  
" Blasted witch, she's a miko!" Emier curses again.  
  
Inuyasha and Taisho are charging again.  
  
" Try this on for size!" Taisho exclaims.  
  
" Infernal Tornado!" Screams Inuyasha.  
  
" Wings Of An Angel!" shouts Taisho.  
  
A red tornado and another white blast rush at Emier. He cowers for a second and dodges. Inuyasha's tornado hits his staff minimally  
  
" HA! You cannot hit me." Emier states.  
  
" Nheefs!" Sango yells. { Fire!}  
  
The hiraikotsu flies past Inuyasha and Taisho glowing an odd blue light. In shock Emier doesn't move, so the boomerang hits his abdomen. Emier gets flown back.  
  
" Miroku, NOW!" Inuyasha demands over his shoulder.  
  
" Munjik!" Miroku chants. { Kazaana!}  
  
A wind tunnel appears on his hand. It opens more little by little. When it stops growing a severe wind comes from the hole. Inuyasha and Taisho jump out of the way. Emier gets up slowly. The wind tugs on him strongly.  
  
" Why do you insist on resisting?" Emier asks and puts his palm toward Miroku " Iuyst!" { Close! }  
  
The kazaana closes quickly. Miroku looks at his hand.  
  
" Inuyasha, he closed it." Miroku says amazed.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't seem surprised.  
  
" Watch out. He using the Divine Language." Inuyasha warns cautiously.  
  
Emier points his staff towards Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.  
  
" Inherrd!" Emier chants angily { Curse! }  
  
Inuyasha turns to the group hastily.  
  
" Kagome, again!"  
  
Kagome places out her palm again.  
  
" Oplink!" Kagome shouts { Purify!}  
  
The pink lights streak again. Emier doesn't flinch. The light disappears an inch from his face.  
  
" I cursed you for the time being." Emier laughs " To lift the curse you have to kill me."  
  
The white blast Taisho shot previously is heading back at Emier. He turns and sees it. He screams horrified and the blast blows him backwards. Emier collapses steadily.  
  
" Did we get him?" Kagome asks. Her question is shortly answered.  
  
Emier gets up gradually. The look on his face is pure hatred. He snarls.  
  
" I'm through playing games! Retfre Moklionk!" Emier chants { True Form! }  
  
Emier staff glows brighter than ever.  
  
" Everyone, one guard!" Inuyasha says seriously.  
  
Taisho looks at Emier confidently.  
  
" Inuyasha! We can do this! Remember this sword was forged from a deity's feather." Taisho replies.  
  
Emier yells in pain. His muscles grow larger substantially. His face becomes more triangular. A red tail emerges from his lower back. He looks onward his opposition.  
  
" No you stand no chance." Emier says. His voice is deeper and sounds like a hiss.  
  
Taisho charges again.  
  
" Taisho wait!"  
  
Taisho ignores him and points a finger at Emier.  
  
" Nhyut!" Taisho yells.  
  
It seems as if Emier trips over his own feet. Taisho sees his chance and hurls his sword. Emier tries to stop it with his free hand. His attempts fail and his hand is severed off. No blood falls from his wrist. Emier scowls at Taisho.  
  
" Wesletsyiua!" Emier chants { Die! }  
  
Inuyasha turns to Taisho fearfully.  
  
" Watch out!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
A black dome forms over Taisho. He moves his mouth but no sound. Taisho grabs his neck painfully.  
  
" Taisho! Taisho!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
Taisho falls lifelessly and the dome disappears. Inuyasha leaps to Taisho.  
  
" Dieing for a third time." Taisho whispers quietly. Taisho's eyes close.  
  
Inuyasha grips his fist tightly. Blood falls from his wrist. Inuyasha turns madly to Emier.  
  
" You will pay." Inuyasha gets his shoulders squared with Emier's " Your minions killed him and my brother. You won't see another day!"  
  
Inuyasha runs at Emier blindly.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't be brash!" Miroku yells.  
  
Inuyasha keeps his course. Emier tilts his staff at Inuyasha.  
  
" Das Vivino!" Emier chants { My Property!}  
  
Inuyasha stops dead. His face loses color and emotion.  
  
" Lokeaques!" Emier chants once more. { Change }  
  
Inuyasha's claws grow longer. Two purple tattoos stripe his cheeks. His eyes turn blood red and two purple pupils come into his emotionless eyes.  
  
" Your mind is now clear. Your demon blood possesses your conscience. You're just a murderous machine!" Emier laughs.  
  
Inuyasha's demon form turns toward the gang.  
  
" Go ahead, Inuyasha. Slay them all." Emier instructs.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome asks worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha's demon form digs his claws into his own arm. He pulls out his blood-stained claws. He swipes them in air. Five arches of blood soar through the air.  
  
" Blades of Blood." Inuyasha yells. His voice is lower now as well.  
  
The arches fly towards them. Three of them miss horribly. One hits Miroku on full force. The last one hits Kagome backwards from only hitting her arm.  
  
" Kagome! Miroku! Are you okay?" Sango asks concerned.  
  
Kagome puts her hand on her wound.  
  
" Miroku's worse. Tend to him." Kagome insists. " Mine's nothing."  
  
Sango nods and hurries to Miroku's side. Kagome steps toward Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha, don't do this." Kagome tells Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growls.  
  
" Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha turns to Emier. His claws grow again. Inuyasha raises his claws above his head.  
  
" Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
Inuyasha brings down his claws rapidly. Five yellow streaks fly from his claws when he sweeps his hand. The streak cut Emier severely. Emier falls stumbles back and lands on his torso.  
  
" How dare you defy your master!" Emier shouts angrily.  
  
Emier aims his staff at Inuyasha. He gasps. His staff is in two.  
  
" You should pay attention. My attack earlier damaged it. It was only a matter of time." Inuyasha says still in his demon form.  
  
" This cannot be!!!" Emier exclaims petrified.  
  
Inuyasha reaches for the dropped Blaze Phoenix. He extends his other hand.  
  
" Zizu!" Inuyasha chants { Come!}  
  
The Blade Of A Fallen Angel flies into his other hand. He points both swords tips at Emier. Emier sweats and tries to scurry away. Inuyasha raises the swords and makes their blades rub against each other.  
  
" This is for the souls you've stolen in the name of the devil!" Inuyasha screams harshly.  
  
The swords he hold both transform. The Blaze Phoenix looks like the red Tetsusaiga.  
  
" SENAKANAE TOLIFELF!!!!!" Inuyasha chants.  
  
A single bolt of light flows from the swords. Emier seems frozen by fear. The light strikes him.  
  
" NO! I am immortal!" Emier yells in agony.  
  
" No, your staff held all you power and life. Without you are a just a human." Inuyasha corrects lowering the swords.  
  
A blinding flash appears where Emier cowers. When the light dissipates and nothing but a crater is where Emier was.  
  
Inuyasha's demon features fade away; his claws normal size, the tattoos gone, and his eyes back to amber.  
  
Inuyasha smiles weakly.  
  
" The fight is over." Inuyasha starts " We have prevailed."  
  


* * *

  
Inu: What did you expect? The heroes to lose?  
  
Sesshomaru: Why does Inuyasha always win?  
  
Inu: Love and Peace! ~_^ ^_^ 


	15. A Life Of Peace

Inu: Thanks to the two reviewers I received before I wrote this sentence. This chapter's going to have a little fluff. What you see in almost any fic.  
  
Hiei: I better have a spot in your next fanfiction.  
  
Inu: Probably not.  
  
Fluffy: He's going to end this story soon so he can fire us.  
  
Inu: Depends on the reviewers.  
  
A Life Of Peace  
  
Inuyasha steps wearily away from the final destination of Emier. He drops the two transformed swords transforming them back. Inuyasha walks to Miroku's side. He lays motionless.  
  
" Move aside, Sango." Inuyasha instructs.  
  
Sango complies skeptically.  
  
" Inuyasha. What do you plan to do?" Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha keeps his face on Miroku. He places his hand on the sword at his waist: Tenseiga. Inuyasha draws Tenseiga and looks at the blade. He sees the toad-like creatures that come from the underworld to get the cadaver's soul. Inuyasha swipes Tenseiga at the creatures; killing them in a quick flash. Miroku's wounds vanish and he opens his eyes. Miroku looks at his hands, front and back.  
  
" I'm.......alive?" Miroku whispers astounded.  
  
Inuyasha takes another check over Miroku. He stops his check and walks nonchalantly over to Taisho's corpse.  
  
' Taisho, how many times are you going to die?' Inuyasha mentally asks himself.  
  
Inuyasha looks through Tenseiga again and does the same for Taisho. Taisho opens his eyes too. He stares at Inuyasha happily.  
  
" The other Taisho says ' congrats'. And thanks for saving me." Taisho appreciates.  
  
Inuyasha smiles an unusual smile.  
  
" I see." Inuyasha laughs.  
  
" Sesshomaru says the same for controlling your demonic form." Taisho laughs as well "How did you do that, by the way?"  
  
" I had control when he first cursed me. I regrettably had to hurt Miroku. Emier, the fool, all he did was take my human blood from me. He never endangered me." Inuyasha explains.  
  
Taisho gets up.  
  
" Well, it's nice to know that dieing doesn't hurt." Taisho jokes lightly.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't respond. He just walks back over to the group.  
  
" Is everyone okay?" Inuyasha asks worriedly.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
" Miroku was the only one you hurt." Sango states.  
  
Taisho walks to the group silently.  
  
" Sango, you go get Kohaku from where you made him hide. We'll wait here for you." Inuyasha suggests.  
  
Sango gasps and rushes toward the trees. She comes back a few moments later with Kohaku. His face keeps its blank expression.  
  
Inuyasha motions to the direction of the dead forest.  
  
" Come on, let's go home."  
  
Kaede's Village  
  
Kaede walks along a crop field in the village. She watches the playful Rin play with some local village girls. Shippo tries to wow them with his illusions. He turns from Inuyasha to Kagome to Kaede.  
  
" How naïve ye young ones are. My youth left me a long time ago. It's times like this I envy them." Kaede says to herself.  
  
She turns her attention to the Forest of Inuyasha. A group of familiar faces emerge from the foliage.  
  
" Could it be?"  
  
" Kaede-baba!" one shouts.  
  
Kaede narrows her eyes.  
  
" It is definitely them." Kaede says sourly.  
  
The gang closes in to the village.  
  
" Kagome!" Shippo exclaims.  
  
Shippo runs merrily.  
  
" You're back! You're back! You're back!" Shippo sings.  
  
Rin even turns her attention to the group.  
  
" Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin asks Kaede.  
  
" Aye, child. The hanyou returns." Kaede answers lowly.  
  
The group comes into the village. Shippo has already taken a roost on top of Inuyasha's head.  
  
" Shippo, if I wasn't in a good mood I'd knock the sense outta ya." Inuyasha threatens through gritted teeth.  
  
" I'm happy to see you too." Shippo laughs " So did you beat that devil guy. Did you? Did you?"  
  
" Hai." Kagome answers the kitsune.  
  
" Can we celebrate like when we slew Naraku? Please? Pl-ea-se?" Shippo pleads.  
  
Inuyasha picks Shippo off his head.  
  
" If. You. Stay. Off. My. Head. Than. Fine." Inuyasha stresses every word.  
  
Shippo jumps back to the ground.  
  
' First they celebrate when I died and now I have a kitsune's home on my head. The day after we defeat the greatest enemy we've ever seen I have to deal with Shippo.' Inuyasha muses.  
  
" Inuyasha, who's the kid?" Taisho asks.  
  
Shippo looks at Taisho. He seems surprised.  
  
" Didn't you die?" Shippo asks.  
  
" Yes, three times." Taisho laughs.  
  
That Night  
  
The whole village is gathered around a bonfire. Miroku stands closest to the flame. He holds up a cup.  
  
" Here's a toast. To the new world; hopefully one of peace." Miroku shouts over the crowd.  
  
Everyone else raises a cup.  
  
" To a world of peace!" the village exclaims in unison.  
  
Later  
  
Everyone is laughing and conversing. Telling jokes and catching up. Being thankful that nothing but a few weak demons. They do have much to celebrate.  
  
Miroku is up to his old palm-reading trick.  
  
Sango is a corner leaning against a wall with Kohaku at her side. She's trying to bring back his better memories. Sango hasn't stricken a good lead, but Kohaku's face shows emotion again. Not the emotionless shell that he was while under Naraku's control.  
  
Inuyasha, Taisho, and Kagome are talking amongst each other.  
  
" Inuyasha, remember when you fetched the stick?" Kagome laughs very hard.  
  
" Did you really fetch a stick?" Taisho laughs just as hard.  
  
Inuyasha's face flushes.  
  
" No I never did such a thing!" Inuyasha says angrily.  
  
" Inuyasha, I was only joking." Kagome laughs still " But it was funny."  
  
Inuyasha glares distastefully at Kagome.  
  
" Wreyit njikil." Inuyasha says to her face { Stupid Wench. }  
  
" Inuyasha, I have a feeling you didn't say something nice." Kagome says irritately.  
  
" Your feeling are right." Inuyasha says.  
  
" Inuyasha, si......" Kagome starts.  
  
Inuyasha places a hand on her mouth.  
  
" Yunjiko." Inuyasha chants lowly. { Human.}  
  
Inuyasha's hair turns black, his eyes violet, his claws and fangs vanish, and his ear turn to a human's.  
  
" Would you 'sit' me as a human?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
" How did you do that?" Taisho asks.  
  
Inuyasha moves his hand.  
  
" Handy, ain't it?" Inuyasha says.  
  
" Inuyasha you baka." Kagome insults.  
  
Inuyasha sticks out his tongue.  
  
" Hmph!"  
  
Later  
  
The whole village has returned to their homes after celebrating late into the night. The gang is responsible for cleaning the village since it was their celebration.  
  
" Stupid, old hag." Inuyasha curses under his breath. He sweeps the broom in his hands to get the trash.  
  
" It's not that bad. I have to do this weekly in my time." Kagome tries to find the bright side.  
  
" I guess you're right. But why isn't anyone else helping us. We were all supposed to clean, and I keep finding Shippo's tops." Inuyasha complains.  
  
Kagome laughs.  
  
" What's so fuuny?! We're working our butts off and I didn't have anything to do with this festivity!" Inuyasha shouts.  
  
Kagome points to his hand. One of his claws has grown back and a piece of paper is stuck to it. Inuyasha shakes it off and laughs too.  
  
" I have an idea." Inuyasha suggests. " Frtyr!" { Gather!}  
  
All the trash is pulled to one point. It all gathers in a pile of garbage.  
  
" Ha. I make it look so easy." Inuyasha brags.  
  
" Show-off." Kagome laughs and gives him a push.  
  
" Watch it. I'm human." Inuyasha fakes a scared voice.  
  
" Baka."  
  
"Who's baka?" Inuyasha repeats from a few days earlier.  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
" What?" he asks not moving his gaze from the heap.  
  
" I just wanted to know.......never mind." Kagome blushes.  
  
" I'm not naïve."  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome asks.  
  
" I mean: I really did say it." Inuyasha answers still not changing his stare.  
  
" What do.....what are you talking about?" Kagome asks nervously.  
  
Inuyasha turns to Kagome.  
  
" Knoinver." Inuyasha chants lowly { Demon }  
  
Inuyasha's demon features return.  
  
" I really said it when I was about to die." Inuyasha starts " I really did say..."  
  
Inuyasha takes a step towards Kagome.  
  
" Aishetouru." Inuyasha finishes.  
  
" Y-You really mean it?" Kagome asks hopefully.  
  
Inuyasha nods.  
  
" And I heard quite a few of your thoughts before I lost my deity soul." Inuyasha smirks.  
  
" Inuyasha."  
  
" Kagome will you......be......my mate?" Inuyasha asks blushing furiously.  
  
Kagome is stunned. She doesn't budge until she embraces Inuyasha.  
  
" Of course, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims happily, tears spilling.  
  
Inuyasha smiles and hugs Kagome back.  
  
" Kagome, let's go inside and sleep. It's late and we can tell the others in the morning." Inuyasha suggests.  
  
Kagome nods and releases Inuyasha. Inuyasha places and hand on her shoulder and leads her to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha goes to the side of the hut hurriedly. He sheathes Blaze Phoenix. Inuyasha digs the crimson blade into the ground. He smiles again and returns to the hut.  
  
The symbol on the blade has changed once again. It changes from ' Bringer of Peace' to 'The Age of Peace.'  
  
~ Owari ~  
{End}  
  
Now it is up to my loyal reviewers-Should I write a sequel to this? What should the problem be? I can't even think of an enemy right now. Come on, I'm only twelve. If you suggest it though. I swear I will come up with something and write a sequel in the near future. Arigato, to my reviewers. And like said in { Eragon } May your swords stay sharp!  
  
-Inu the Stampede 


End file.
